TOW the What If's
by Unexpected Hopeless Romantic
Summary: What if some things happened differently to the friends? What would happened to them? Not exactly a story, just previews of what might happen to them. Different 'what if' per chap. RR and CM! Please R&R! CHAP 8 POSTED! What if They All Had Babies?
1. One of Them Didn't Exist

_**Hi to you all. This is my first friends fanfic so I hope you like it. I've actually watched all the episodes, except for the one where it was a thanksgiving and Monica was afraid to tell her parents that she was living in with Chandler. If you guys have watched that, could you please tell me what happened? Oh, could you guys also tell me the part of what happened to Ross, Rachel, Joey and Phoebe while Monica and Chandler were on that crisis of the proposal. I kinda just skipped to their part because I was so exited. I didn't really pay attention to the others, except for when Joey bid for the boat. Haha! Anyway, sorry for rambling. Okay, my story is 'The One With the What If's'. It features a lot of well… 'what if's' and basically it's not really a story. It just shows what would happen to the friends, based on the what ifs. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Don't worry, even though it's about what if's, it's still RR and CM.**_

**Central Perk**

The six friends were there, having coffee and enjoying themselves with each other's company. Even though Monica and Chandler had moved from the city, they would still visit the others at least once a week.

"So guys, did you ever wonder what would happen if we weren't all here together?" Phoebe asked.

"What do you mean by that Pheebs?" Rachel asked, not actually getting what she had said.

"Well, what do you think would happen if one of us didn't exist?" she explained further.

"That's an interesting question Phoebe. But, who would be the one who didn't exist?" Monica asked.

"Well… What if it's Ross?" she suggested.

They all then go in deep thought and think of what really might happen if Ross didn't exist.

_**What if Ross didn't exist…?**_

Monica walked in Central Perk and met up with her friends. She was still thin, even though Ross never existed. She did meet Chandler eventually, and stuff sorta happened like how they did in real life. Although, she and Chandler didn't end up together. Anyway, all her friends were there, Phoebe, Rachel, Chandler and Joey.

"What's up guys?" she asked as she sat down beside Joey.

"Well, Chandler here was just telling us how sarcastic he can get," Rachel answered.

"Haha," Chandler laughed sarcastically at her.

"Okay? So anyway, Rachel, have you set me up already with that guy you were talking about?" Monica asked.

"Jeesh Monica, don't rush me! You've been telling me this every time you see me and every time you remember! And that's always, by the way," she commented.

"Sorry, sorry," she said all scared.

_Monica became not her tough self that we all loved. She easily was scared, easily threatened, all because Ross never existed. Monica didn't have anybody to boss around when she was little. There wasn't anybody to help her to remain strong, and that caused her to be reliable to others and other negative things. _

"You should be. I mean, things with Barry are hard enough! I really don't need this right now. Look I'm sorry, I know I promised. But could you please not think about dating that much? I have to make things work for me and Barry first before I set things up with you. I have a life too, Mon," Rachel answered, a little bit irritated at her bestfriend.

_See, Rachel did run-off her wedding with Barry. But with realizing that she couldn't survive the real world on her own, she decided to marry him. Without Ross supporting her and telling her how great she is, she didn't have the faith in herself that she could go and accomplish a lot of things. She just came back to Barry, where before, she thought life would be easier, when actually, it was much, much, worse._

"Hey, Rachel, don't be too hard on the girl," answered still sarcastic but geeky Chandler.

_Chandler became really geeky, even more than he really was because he never had Ross by his side. He was all alone in highschool and never got real friends. All the friends he ever had just wanted his money and some stuff about her mother's books. Luckily, he met Monica and the others, having to still live at the apartment infront of Monica's. Though, she and Monica never got together, since he didn't have the slightest courage to ask women out. Joey couldn't even do anything. Ross was the one who really gave him confidence in women. Surprising, but true._

"Yeah Rach, I know I'm your boyfriend and all, but what you said to Monica was really harsh," Joey answered.

_Joey was still an actor, and still didn't finish college. But he did end up with Rachel even though she was married. They had an affair behind Barry's back. Anyway, since the gang wasn't the way they were, Monica not being shrill, Chandler being all shy and geeky and Phoebe just being a bully and mugging people, they didn't have the slightest care in telling Joey to stop seeing Rachel. Though they all were good friends, they weren't as great as before._

"Joey you know, I had it with you. Do you really want me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel said all mad with him. Seriously, she may have been spoiled before, but she was now even more spoiled. Yes, it was possible.

"I don't care! I have tons of girlfriends asides from you!" Joey answered her since now Ross didn't exist, he had no care about girls' feelings, aside from her friends.

"Oh, okay, you know what? I'm going already. Call me when you're yourself already. Maybe then we can have sex already," Rachel said and was about to fled out.

"Wait, Rach, give me first the money you owe me," Phoebe asked.

"I don't owe you money Pheebs," she answered.

"Oh, okay. I don't care! Give me some money!"

"Look, Pheebs, I'm going to use-"

"Money NOW!!!!" Phoebe yelled, making everybody inside the coffee shop scared.

_Phoebe was still a bully. Since she never bullied Ross, she never learned to pity others. And now, she even bullies her friends. Heck, she even is the boss of the bullies. She still lives in the streets, not caring about her grandma, even when she died. She didn't even pursue her career in music, or her gift in giving massages. She just mugged, bullied, and became an awful person no one could imagine._

"Okay, okay," Rachel said to her all scared. She then put all her money on the table. After that, she then ran away all fast.

_**Back to Reality**_

"Woah, I guess that would be a pretty bad world," Chandler explained.

"Yeah, I can just picture us. We're so horrible! Well, Joey, Rachel and Phoebe are horrible, Chandler and I are just so defenseless! I wouldn't want that! I would want to stand my ground," Monica said.

"Well, luckily that isn't true. It's so good that Ross is here with us," Rachel said as she hugged Ross.

"Aww, thank you, Rachel. So anyway, what about someone else never existed? How about… Chandler?"

_**What if Chandler didn't exist…?**_

The gang was all at fat Monica's apartment and in a thanksgiving party she still always held. Anyway, it was like any thanksgiving in reality, except, Richard was there with them and Joey wasn't.

_Joey wasn't there since Chandler didn't exist. Joey found an apartment somewhere else, and well, nobody in the gang ever met him. Though, Joey was still an actor, and the gang knew his face, he became a very broke actor. He never even got his part of Doctor Drake Ramoray in Days of Our Lives because nobody ever supported him. Chandler helped him with his career, and without him, he was just nothing._

"Okay, guys, time to say what you're thankful for!" Monica announced.

"I'll go first," Rachel said. "Okay, I'm thankful that we're all here together and that… I'm still at the same job for more than eight years!" Rachel continued as she almost broke down and cried.

_Rachel never got out of Bloomingdales. Joan, her boss never let her leave. She also didn't die, since she didn't meet Chandler. Somehow, Chandler had something to do with her death. Anyway, Rachel became really sad in her work, she was at the highest position she can be, and Joan wouldn't even let her get interview for other companies. _

"Don't say that Rach. At least your job gives you more money than mine," Phoebe said to comfort her.

_Phoebe still was Phoebe. She sang, she massaged, and she was still all weird. Though, nobody really thought she belonged in the group. Her being weird just made the others put a barrier in between their relationship with her. Without Chandler, it doesn't balance out her weirdness. All the gang cares is about being normal, no jokes, all serious. So that makes Phoebe like an outsider, and she always felt that. _

"I guess," Rachel said.

"Okay, so, who wants to say what they're thankful for now?" Monica asked.

Nobody just answered. "No one? Okay, then I guess I should be the one to talk. So… I'm thankful that I'm with Richard. We may have fought at one time, but I know that he's the guy for me. I'm happy I'm met him and that I'm with him. I'm happy that he accepts me and… what I… want," she said, hesitating the last part.

_Monica and Richard got back together since Chandler wasn't there to hinder their so called love. Richard also didn't care about Monica's size because of her deep feelings for her. Though, deep down inside, for Monica, she wasn't entirely happy. She knew Richard was just pushing himself in having kids, and that he really didn't want it. Monica wanted more, but she couldn't have that, because the only person who could give her more, and that she would be satisfied more, didn't exist. All she had was the next best thing, Richard._

"Aww, thank you, Monica," Richard said and kissed her.

"Okay, let's see, what about you, Ross? What are you thankful for?" Monica asked her geeky brother.

"I… I don't want to speak," she answered so shyly.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

_Ross became even geekier and more of a nerd since Chandler never became his roommate. Like what happened with Chandler if Ross didn't exist, nobody really supported him and became friends with him. That made him to be his most un-geeky self to his family. And that un-geeky self was even worse than the real Ross._

_**Back to Reality **_

"Wow, at first I thought Chandler wouldn't be able to affect my life. Boy, was I wrong," Phoebe answered.

"Yeah, I thought so too," Rachel answered.

"Okay, you thought wrong, okay? I mean, how could you even think that?!" Chandler asked, a little bit offended of what Rachel and Phoebe had said.

"We're so sorry Chandler, we didn't mean in that way," Rachel said.

"It's okay."

"Hey, don't worry man. We would never want you out of our lives. I mean, if you weren't here for me, then…" Joey then paused to think for a while.

It took him a few minutes, but finally he had an answer.

"I wouldn't be a successful actor! And… I wouldn't have a bestfriend like you!"

"There we go!" they all said in unison, with the exception of Joey of course.

"So, who should you think we should visualize who isn't going to exist now?" Monica asked.

"Hey, what about Joe?" Ross asked.

_**What if Joey didn't exist…?**_

They were at London, except for Phoebe who was left at home, pregnant of the triplets and Rachel who was on the way there to stop Ross's wedding.

Since Joey was gone, Phoebe didn't get to tell them that Rachel was coming to ruin the wedding. Nobody was on guard, not Monica, not Chandler, not Ross, nobody.

_Phoebe and Joey were pretty close, but since Joey never existed, Phoebe wasn't all happy and weird. She was just normal. Though, she wasn't plain normal, she was weird normal. She never laughed, never showed happy emotions. The gang was even really worried of her. Anyway, since she didn't show happy emotions, she never really considered herself close to the others. Without Joey being close to her, she didn't even let herself care much for not letting anybody know that Rachel was coming to London to ruin the wedding. She didn't try harder to reach them since she felt that there was something hindering her friendship with them._

Rachel reached London though she still did see Ross kissing Emily. She thought hard if she should tell him and she hesitated a lot. But in the end she did tell what she felt about him. Ross became angry with her in telling that on his wedding day. He asked her to leave ironically, because of this, he said the right name at the wedding.

_Ross felt really mad with Rachel for what she had done, but he still did love her. Yes, he made one of the biggest mistakes of his life, marrying Emily. However, he and Emily didn't divorce because Rachel never reappeared to his life. His own wedding was the last time he saw Rachel_

_Rachel never wanted to see Ross again because of all the bad stuff he had said at her at the wedding. She left New York and went to live on somewhere else. She found someone who cared about her though eventually, she divorced that person too. In the end, she ended up an old maid._

Monica in the other hand was still called her mother by the weird guy at the reception. Chandler, being her friend, comforted her, as what happened in reality. Yet, they never got together.

_Monica was sad of what that man had said, but since Joey never existed, all she did at London was cry all night. She never went to Chandler for sex since she didn't think of meaningless sex with Joey to solve his sadness. Even when they came home, she didn't do so too. All she though of Chandler was a friend because Joey was never there to help her realize that he was even more. Deep inside she may really have loved him even more as a friend, but Joey wasn't there and that feeling was unfortunately useless._

_Chandler was thought of Monica as a friend because he never learned more stuff about girls' feelings from Joey. Joey did teach him more, even though his confidence to women was from Ross. He really did love Monica, though, he was even more committed scared than reality. He let that get in the way of his feelings and because of this, he never had the girl of his dreams, the one who would make him happy._

_**Back to Reality**_

"Joey not existing is scary too. I mean, I may not have you here with me," Chandler said to his wife and kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Monica answered and answered Chandler's kiss on the head with a few kisses on the lips.

"Okay, stop, stop, stop! Get a room if you must do that," Phoebe said all grossed at.

"Okay, we're sorry Pheebs," they answered together.

"So, let's continue visualizing what would happen. Who should be next?" Ross asked.

"I don't want to do that anymore, it's too sad!" Rachel said.

"Rachel," they all answered.

"What?! Why me?!"

_**What if Rachel didn't exist…?**_

**Monica's apartment**

Monica was cleaning her house, alone in her room, lonely and too shrill to have real friends who care, even her own brother or Chandler.

_Monica with Rachel gone is a big thing. Monica could be really shrill, and Rachel helped her tone that out a bit. Yes, she still had the gang as her friends, but they became too irritated with her. They barely ever went there to her apartment, all because Rachel didn't exist. So anyway, Monica became really sad alone. Yes, she eventually got married, though, with Pete, because without Rachel, she didn't really decide at her best._

**Joey and Chandler's apartment**

Chandler was alone, waiting for Joey as usual, since a lot has happened since Rachel didn't exist.

_Chandler was always alone in the apartment because Joey was usually gone. Joey had become famous as an actor and just didn't have time to go back to the apartment. Yes, Chandler understood this, but… he really was lonely with no one with. He didn't have a girl, and it felt like he didn't even have a bestfriend too. Yes, he and Joey were still the best of friends. They still watched Baywatch together and they did still do weird stuff together, like checking out girls, playing with chicks and ducks and more whenever he could get back. But, without Rachel, big things were definitely wrong. The Chan and Joe bond wasn't totally there. They didn't spend the time they loved with each other, just the extra time they had. _

_Joey in the other hand became too serious in his work without Rachel's pushing him to let her go to his sets. Because of this, Joey got a very big break so fast and earned a lot of money. Yes, he was separated from his buddy Chandler and he never even got to have fun. Who knew that he bringing Rachel there could help him in his own acting career, not his life though? Anyway, he thought being a really famous actor would be easy, however he was wrong. He was the most miserable he had been in his whole life. Worst part is, he stupidly signed a contract in acting for life in this big TV show._

**Phoebe's apartment**

Phoebe was home alone, as everybody was too. Rachel didn't exist so she never got another roommate after the death of her grandmother. She became too lonely, that she finally decided to leave her home.

_After Phoebe left her home, she just decided to have some company with her bully friends. She started mugging others again, all because she felt that her house wasn't a home anymore. Though, at the streets, it wasn't a home at all too. _

**Ross's apartment**

Ross was drunk, he wasn't a geek, he was a cool dude, and he got girls with the help of Joey and Chandler. But, something was wrong.

_That wasn't what he really wanted. He wanted real and everlasting love, just like any guy wanted. But he couldn't have it. He became cool because he never met Rachel. He didn't make a fool of himself. He got to the urge of popularity. However, somehow, he felt it wasn't worth it. But he couldn't do anything now._

_**Back to Reality**_

"Okay, I can't do this, guys! It's too sad!" Rachel said.

"Come on Rach, we're just thinking of the possibilities. This way, we become sooo happy of what we have and don't take it for granted," Ross explained.

"I guess you are right," she answered.

"Of course I'm right, thanks to you, I'm still a geek and smart! Wait- did I just say that? That did not sound right," Ross said.

The gang just laughed.

"Okay, two more people to think didn't existed," Joey said.

"Yeah, that would be me and Pheebs," Monica answered.

"Okay, let's try Phoebe for next," Chandler answered.

"Why am I last? There better be a good reason," Monica answered in curiosity and with threat.

"Well… it's because… save the best for last," Joey lied. For him, they all were really equal.

_**What if Phoebe didn't exist…?**_

**Central Perk**

Everybody was there, aside from Rachel who was still at work and Phoebe who didn't exist.

"You know, it's pretty boring here. No music, no entertainment. I know we all keep ourselves company, but I dunno, I just wish there was more to this place. You guys know what I'm saying?" Monica said.

_Monica just had the urge for music. She was never surrounded by it because Phoebe never became her roommate. She also had a very sore back, since no masseuse could ever help her with her… 'Problem' (she grew older fast because of her aching back)._

"Oh, why don't I play the keyboards for everybody here? I'll go get them at my apartment! I'm so excited!" Ross said and dashed off.

_Ross now just became really annoying. Of course they hated his music. He didn't improve even though Phoebe was gone. He was hated even more. _

"Ross plays the keyboards?" Joey asked as he pointed at him who left the café.

"Yes Joey, I'm afraid he does. Though, I myself haven't even heard him."

**After about fifteen minutes**

"Okay, I'm back! Just got a little trouble in bringing this with me. Kinda slipped at the stairs. But I'm okay, and I'm ready!" Ross said. "Hey Gunther, is it okay for me to play here for the audience, you know, to enlighten the mood?"

"Sure, whatever, just don't scare them away," he said.

"Okay!" Ross said and fixed his keyboard. After a while, he then asked Monica to introduce him to everyone. "Okay, Monica, can you… introduce me?"

"Uh… okay? Everyone, Ross Geller in keyboards! Give him a round of applause!"

The audience just then clapped as told and stopped whatever they were doing to hear Ross play.

Ross then took a deep breath and began to play. Of course, he still did stink like in reality.

"Okay, stop it!" Joey exclaimed.

_Joey being without Phoebe was just inconsiderate of other people's feelings. Phoebe may had been weird, but she had thought Joey a lot about others and their feelings._

"What, why?" Ross questioned.

"We don't like it! And Gunther would be mad! You're scaring customers away," he said rudely.

"What, is that true?" Ross asked as he turned to the others.

The other just decided to lie. "No, it was great!"

"Okay, I sense lying, I'm going now," Ross said and left sadly.

"Ross! Come back! We may have not like it, but… you showed… great confidence!" Chandler said since he couldn't say anything else.

_Chandler, in the other hand was still sarcastic, but without Phoebe, he now was the one who looked weird in the gang. It didn't balance his sarcasm out. Joey may have not been the smartest, which could have balanced Chandler's sarcasm but his insensitive attitude just stood out more that his brain._

"Okay great Chandler, confidence, that's all you could think of? Seriously? Okay, you guys, I have to go," Rachel said, having come in for about five minutes ago.

"But you've only been here for five minutes Rach!" Monica stated. "You've been working too hard."

"I'm sorry, I have to go back to Ralph Lauren," she said then left them.

_Without Phoebe, Rachel never learned the meaning of fun. Yes, she had everything when she wasn't with the group yet. But she finally became too preoccupied with work. She accomplished a lot, but without Phoebe, she never knew how to chill and relax every once in a while._

_**Back to Reality**_

"Okay, my turn, my turn!" Monica said all excited.

"Wow, I never thought my wife wanted us to think she didn't exist," Chandler sarcastically said.

_**What if Monica didn't exist…?**_

**Jack and Judy Geller's Home**

Ross had glasses on, was still always studying even though he had graduated and still had a dinosaur collection.

_Ross lived with his parents even though he already graduated from college and already had a job in the museum. He didn't have anger problems and never got stoned. Anyway, even though he never stood out of the house and lives his own life, he was still dearly loved by Judy and Jack. However, without Monica, he never gained the confidence to really stand on his own. He just became dependent, reliable to his own parents, which was very sad to see. _

**Rachel and Barry's Home**

Rachel was at home, just thinking about her life, laying on her bed, realizing how horrible her life was.

_Rachel ended up with Barry, not happy at all. Without Monica, no one was there to hear her worries and she had become a worse person because of this. She became arrogant, insensitive and very reliable to Barry. Without Monica, Rachel was at the mess of her life. She even got to vices like Chandler, which was really bad because she really never wanted to smoke, to drink much or to take drugs._

**Chandler and Joey's Apartment**

Joey never went out with other women after an unfortunate incident. But even though that was one of the worst things or even the worst things that had happened to him, he couldn't help but remember that happening.

_Joey never met Monica and he was never asked for 'lemonade'. So the first time one person did really want to give him lemonade, he did what he really did to Monica in reality. Unfortunately for him, the one he did that to was the woman of his dreams, the woman he really loved. Because of this, Joey ended up to be an old man who didn't get married. He just lived with Chandler and became friends with him as long as they can. Lucky for him he was still there for him. Though, he was a little bit wasted, or a lot actually._

_Chandler not only didn't get married, but he even got more addicted to smoking. He eventually ended to taking drugs and excess alcohol. He became a mess. No women ever wanted her, not even Janice. Fortunately for him, even though in that circumstance, he still had Joey. Joey may had hate what Chandler had been doing, but he still stood by his side. Yes, Joey couldn't stop Chandler from his addictions, but at least, Chandler wasn't alone._

**Streets**

There was a blonde there, boss of those who mugged people. Though, she didn't look happy at all.

_Another reason of why Phoebe was at the streets is if she hadn't met Monica. They never got together and she didn't have a chance to meet any of the gang. She just eventually ended up with his street friends and mugged people. Sad because she really didn't want to do that. She just felt that she didn't have a choice. _

_**Back to Reality**_

"Wow, I'm important!" Monica announced.

Everybody just looked at her in a sarcastic way.

"Fine, fine, everybody's important," she said. "Come on, I liked being important, can't I be the most important?"

"Whatever Mon, whatever!" Rachel said then stood up.

"Where you going sweetie?" Ross asked.

"I'm going already, before any of you think of more stuff like that. Seriously, it was sad to think of those stuff. I can't think of those anymore! I'm going to have nightmares," she explained.

"Don't worry Rach, we're here for you, we exist," Joey answered with a smile and a nod.

Rachel then began to be teary eyed. "I know, I know," she said then paused to wipe her 'tears to come'. "I just… hate knowing that could happen if one of you didn't exist."

"Well at least you know how important we are to you. And that makes us really happy," Phoebe answered.

"I guess. Oh, come on guys, give me a hug!" she said then went to all of them. She then hugged them all.

"Okay, better already?" Ross asked after Rachel had hugged them all.

"A little. Thanks guys, for everything. And for existing."

"No problem, we wouldn't want anyone of us not existing anyway," Monica stated.

"Oh I don't know, I wouldn't mind…"

All just look at Chandler weirdly.

"I was kidding!"

"That was definitely not going to be funny! Don't joke like that," Monica said as she patted Chandler's leg.

"Yeah, I guess it wasn't going to be. Though, it was worth a shot."

Monica just patted his leg again, indicating that he should stop joking already.

_**A/N: Okay, that was the first chap!! For the next chap, it's about Monica and Richard, if they didn't break up!!! Don't worry, it's still a CM! R&R! **_


	2. Monica and Richard Didn't Break Up

_**Thanks to those who reviewed. I'm glad you liked it. SO… here's the next chap, what if Monica and Richard didn't break up. But don't worry. As I said at the end of last chap, it's still CM! You'll know how it is if you read the story. Okay! Here's the chap! Please R&R!**_

_**Chandler and Monica's Home (The New One)**_

Chandler was just at the living room, watching TV all alone since his wife was at Rachel and Ross's place, letting their kids Erica and Jack play with Ben and Emma.

They had been married for about fifteen years already, and their bond was still as strong as ever. Though, they may have aged even a little, they still loved each other.

But Chandler always had the question, what if Monica didn't break up with Richard? What if Richard wanted kids? How would he be in the future?

He knew it wasn't worth thinking over it, since he knew Monica was with him, but… while he was watching TV, he had seen something he never saw. Even after all of the years he had lived at that house, he had never seen that thing.

The remote fell and it went under the couch. Chandler tried to reach for it and instead, he felt a box below the couch so he decided to pull it out. It was a medium-sized old gray box and it was filled with a lot of dust on top of the cover, indicating, Monica never cleaned it. What a surprise for him.

Anyway, he decided to open it, to see what was inside, and he saw that in there were all the things Monica had that had something to do with Richard.

He knew Monica had loved Richard, but he also knew that she now loves him. She chose him and married him, but… why would she still keep those stuff?

For remembrance?

For looking over a bad past?

Or wondering what would happen if they didn't break up?

Either way, Chandler wasn't happy that Monica still kept that... 'Richard Box'.

Seeing that, just made him wonder a lot in what would happen to Monica if Richard and her didn't break up. What would happen to him, to his life, without Monica?

_**What if Monica and Richard didn't break up…?**_

Monica was at her old apartment with Richard. They were by the couch, cuddling with each other while watching TV.

Suddenly, the door opens and Chandler comes in with Joey.

"Hey, Monica, Richard," Chandler greeted.

"Hi Chandler, Joey," Richard greeted.

"Oh, were we disturbing something?" Joey asked.

"No, no! We were just watching TV. So, why did you two suddenly barge in here, AGAIN?" Monica asked.

"Oh, we had no food at our place, so we figured getting some here," Joey asked.

"Ahh, yes, that is the only reason you tell me, every time you're here," Monica said ironically.

Richard just gave out a chuckle.

"Well, don't worry about us. You won't even know we're here. Just continue watching TV," Chandler commented.

The two just then turned around and let Chandler and Joey eat. They were watching a romantic TV show so they really got close each other. They were thinking if what would happen if what was in the show might happen to them.

Chandler and Joey in the other hand just observed them and whispered to each other.

"Look at those two. They're really close, aren't they?" Joey asked.

"Yes, Joe, they are. Maybe because they're in love?" Chandler asked sarcastically.

"I know that, duh! Though, it does make you wonder, doesn't it? I mean, we know they're in love, and we see that, right? But, will we ever experience that? Will we ever experience love? You know our experiences with women, and it never got that close, especially for me. I mean, you may have only a few relationships with women, but at least they weren't as pointless as my relationships," Joey explained.

"Well… I guess you do have a point, Joe. It does kinda make me jealous too."

"What?! Why're you jealous? Do you like Monica? Dude, she's your sister's bestfriend! She's one of your closest friends!"

"What?! No! I don't like her that way! It would be wrong! It would be really wrong! No, what I meant was… I was jealous of what she has, true love," Chandler further explained.

"Oh, okay. You made me nervous there. Really, you liking Monica? That's got to be alarming. Well, I admit, I did like her before, and I know she had a crush on me too, but it never became that big. I really thought you liked her. Good thing you didn't. I mean, Richard would kill you! And your friendship with Monica will never be the same."

"_What if I really did like Monica? I mean, some stuff did happen with us, and I was always there for her. When we were at the beach and I… peed on her and asked her if I was boyfriend material, I felt something more about her. And when Phoebe was in labor, that was the time Monica and Richard kinda had a fight, though, they didn't really break up, I presented myself to be her husband if she wouldn't be married when she's forty. Sure she got angry and just thought I was joking, but why did I ask her that? And at Ross's wedding, wherein some old weirdo who congratulated me for playing as Leonardo de Caprio in Titanic called Monica her mom, I was the one there for her since Richard was busy talking to her dad. I told her that she was the most beautiful woman in the room, in all the rooms even. Did I really mean that? Do I like her? But whatever I feel about her, it doesn't matter. She's with Richard. How in the world would they break up? They're happy together, they love each other. I'm just confused. Like when Joey was confused over Rachel. _(Yes, a lot has happened already to the gang and Monica and Richard are still together there.) _I guess that must be it, I'm confused. I can't like Monica. As Joey said, she's my bestfriend's sister, and one of my closest friends. Our friendship would be ruined if I tell her I like her. Richard would even beat me up! This must just be a crush, nothing more. Though, it's kinda hard to know what it is," _Chandler thought to himself, all deep in thought.

"Chandler, Chandler, Chandler!" Joey screamed so loud and disturbed Monica and Richard.

"Wha-what?!" he finally reacted.

"What's wrong with Chandler?" Monica asked.

"He just spaced out. What's wrong with you, man? I thought something wrong was up!"

"No, I'm okay, I'm okay. I just had a realization about something that happened today. I have to go," Chandler said and stood up. "Thanks for the food, Mon," he continued then open the door and left.

"What was up with him, Joey?"

"I don't know. We were just talking about- nevermind, I gotta go too," Joey said and left too.

"Something's fishy, and I'm going to find out what it is," Monica said to herself.

"Hey, Monica, since they left already, I think I gotta get going too. I need to go and meet your father," Richard said then kissed Monica and left.

"Bye."

Monica now was all alone at home, still wondering why Joey and Chandler acted so weird. She wanted to find out why, since they are her friends.

She decided to check out next door and leave her apartment for a while. Now, she was then outside at the hallway.

She was about to open the door but she just decided to hear out what Joey and Chandler were talking about from outside. She just positioned her ear on the door and heard their conversation.

_**Joey and Chandler's Apartment **_

"Chandler, why did you suddenly space out? I know I may be slow at realizing stuff at times, but you know what we were talking about before! What does this mean? Do you actually like Monica?!" Joey asked.

_Monica was shocked of Joey's question. She didn't expect Chandler to like her ever. Though, she did kind of understand all the stuff Chandler did at the past because of that question. Him presenting himself as boyfriend material, telling her that she was beautiful at Ross's second wedding and more, it kinda made sense. _

"Look, Joey… I don't know what I feel about her. When I told you I was jealous, I did mean that I was jealous of what Monica has, true love. But, when you thought I like her, it did make me think if I do like her. I mean, when we were at the beach wherein we were seeking information for Phoebe's mother, I don't know why, but I just started hitting on her, proving that I was boyfriend material. And when I peed on her? I guess it meant more to me. I mean, I couldn't see her in pain! She's important to me. And… when Ross was getting married to Emily, at the reception, some crazy guy called Monica her own mother. She got really sad and I comforted her. I told her she was beautiful, and I guess, what I said was true, because I do think that she is beautiful. Richard is a really lucky guy. I may never realize this but… I guess I do like her. But, time will past, it might only be a crush, right?"

"Chandler, hearing you say that makes me remember about Rachel. I know I may have let her go and let Ross have her, but it doesn't mean I don't feel anything for her anymore. Chandler, hearing you say those things, makes me think that you like Monica even more than just a crush."

_Monica couldn't take hearing any more of it. What Chandler said really was flattering and that made her happy because Richard may have told her that she was beautiful, but it didn't really seem like a big deal. But to Chandler, it did seem like one big deal. She had to do something though. So she decided to go in the guys' apartment._

"Hey guys," she said as she opened the door and pretended not to hear a thing.

"Monica?!" the two exclaimed.

"Did you hear our conversation?" Joey asked.

"What? No, didn't hear a thing. Anyway, Chandler… could you help me out? Something has happened to the… TV, you think you could help me figure out what caused it?" Monica asked as cover for her real motive.

"Sure, come on, Joe, let's go," Chandler said.

"No, I want only you to come over, okay? Sorry Joe, you might just do something even worse to the TV, that's all. Nothing personal, okay?" Monica said.

"Sure, sure, I totally understand. I'll be just here, waiting for you, okay, Chandler? We're not through talking yet. Remember that."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Monica then went out the apartment and Chandler followed. They both then went in Monica's apartment.

"So… what happened to the TV?" Chandler asked, all nervous since he was all alone with Monica.

"Chandler, nothing happened to the TV," Monica revealed.

"So why did you make me go here?" he asked.

"Chandler, I lied."

"Clearly, you did," he said sarcastically.

"No, I lied that I didn't hear anything that you and Joey were talking about but infact… I heard everything," she said.

"Wha-What, what, what?! You did what? Oh my God, oh my God! How could this happen? I can't believe you heard everything!" Chandler said as she walked all around the living room.

"I hope I didn't hear it either. I'm sorry that I did."

"Yeah, because you love Richard, and I'm your friend! Now, it's all weird! You weren't suppose to know or to hear what I feel about you!"

"It is weird, Chandler! How could you like me? I'm your bestfriend's sister! One of your closest friends!"

"I don't know! It just happened! But don't worry. I'm not going to compete with Richard or anything like that. I'm just… I'm just gonna stay away from you, so it will be easier for the both of us. You don't have to think about this. This is my fault, and I'll fix this. I'll forget about you. Things will be back to normal, if I do."

"Chandler, I don't want you to stay away from me. You're my friend. You mean a lot to me."

"But if I don't, then you'll just be confused. I wouldn't want that. You love Richard, and I see you having a future with him. Not me, okay? Just let me stay away from you."

"Chandler, you fool! Why do you have to be so selfless?!" Monica said then kissed him quickly.

"Wha-what, what, what was that? Why did you do that?" he asked, surprised of her actions. She thought she loved Richard. Why did she kiss him?

"I guess that was a kiss. I don't know why I did that, but I thought I just should do so. Chandler, I like you a lot. I don't know in what way, but I do. You're sweet, you've been always there for me, you're a real friend and you're really funny! Chandler, I don't want you to avoid me. It would just make me angry with myself. I didn't ask you to fall for me, and you didn't ask yourself to fall for me. It's nobody's fault. Chandler, please let us both solve this."

"Monica, I'm sorry. I can't do this. I'm clearly getting in your way in your relationship with Richard. I don't want to do that. He's the best thing that has happened to you and I don't want to take that from you. If I could just go back to the past and not let you hear the things I said, I would! But, unfortunately I can't. All I can do now is stay away from you. Trust me Monica, this is what I should do," Chandler said then left Monica.

* * *

Chandler did what he said to Monica. Whenever Monica would come over next door, Chandler would leave. Whenever the gang was going to have a party or a dinner in any place, Chandler wouldn't come with them. None of them understood why, only Monica and Joey did.

Joey had enough of Chandler never coming with them anywhere, so he determinedly talked to Chandler all the time, in just forgetting about avoiding Monica. But Chandler cared for Monica so much that he continued in staying away from her, even if his own happiness was against it.

* * *

_**Back to Reality**_

"Hey, honey, I'm home," Monica said as she entered the house with Jack and Erica.

"Jack, Erica, can I have some time with your mother? Go play at your room upstairs," Chandler said.

"Okay!" they said all innocent and happy then ran to their rooms.

"What's wrong Chandler? I sense something bad."

"Monica, why did you keep this box filled with… Richard stuff?!" Chandler exclaimed as he showed her the box.

"Oh, you found that, did you? Chandler, please don't be mad at me. I don't love him anymore. I love you!" she said and tried to hug him.

"Think carefully Monica before you answer. I know we're married for this long, but it may be a mistake. Try to think for a while. I'll come back in an hour for you to explain things. I just need to clear my head out," Chandler said as he took his coat and left the house.

Monica then decided to just think in why she did keep the box all that time. Chandler in the other hand just walked by at the cold streets and continued to imagine how life would be for Monica and him if she and Richard didn't break up.

_**Back to… What if Monica and Richard didn't break up…?**_

Monica had become really concerned about Chandler. She really didn't want him to avoid her. She just wanted to pretend that nothing happened, though it would be really hard to do that since the truth would come out eventually. It usually does.

Because of her major concern, she couldn't help but think of Chandler everyday. His sarcastic jokes and comments, she just missed them a lot. She even began to talk about him more often to the others, even to Richard.

"Hey, look at that dog! It's so cute! Did you know Chandler hates dogs?" Monica said to Richard.

"Yes, Monica, I know. You've told me a lot of times already," Richard said.

"Oh, I guess I did. But did I tell you how overreacted he got whenever there were dogs?"

"Yes, you did too, honey," Richard said, a little annoyed since all Monica could mention nowadays was Chandler this and Chandler that. "Mon, can we just talk about something else? I know you want to talk about Chandler since he has been avoiding you, but could we kindly please talk about a different topic?"

"But Richard, it's just too complicated. I just can't believe that he could-"

"Monica, I'm sorry, I think I've had it. Seeing Chandler avoid you, you've turned out to be sad, talk about him more and more as the days go by, and well… sometimes you even begin to talk more like him. I don't know how to say this, because I love you a lot. I really do, but… I think we should break up. I know we've been together for years already, but… seeing you like this just makes me realize that I'm not the guy for you. I never noticed this, but I think you're better off with Chandler. He makes you happy, and without him, you're just different. When I wasn't with you, you were just fine, because you had him, so I'm handing you over to him. I may not know why he's avoiding you but I want you to talk to him. I really love you Monica, and this just hurts me because I think you love him already. But, I want you to be happy, because I will be if you are. I hope you understand," Richard explained.

"Richard, I… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry to say this but… maybe you are right. I still have you but… something is really wrong that Chandler's not around. I loved you Richard, I really do. But… I guess I've loved him before, just not realizing it since we were first friends. Thank you so much for everything, Richard. I'll never forget you," Monica said and hugged him.

"No problem Monica. After all, you are the second woman that I loved, and whenever I love, I give my all. I'll make that person really happy. And you being with him surely will make you happy. I think he may even like you too. Whenever I see his face when he was avoiding you, he looked really sad. I saw that he didn't really want to avoid you, that he was just forced and didn't have a choice. He's happy because of you. He says his sarcastic jokes because of you. He needs you and you need him. I guess you're meant for each other."

"Richard, thank you very much."

* * *

Richard eventually left Monica and as soon as he did, Monica went to Joey and Chandler's apartment to look for him.

As she opened the door, she eventually saw Joey all sad by the kitchen counter.

"Joey, what's wrong?" she said then went near him to comfort him.

"Chandler left! All because he wanted you to be happy! He couldn't take seeing you anymore because it just pains him to know that he couldn't have you. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't!" Joey said as he cried.

"Where did he go, Joey!?"

"He just left a few minutes ago. He's headed to the airport. He's going to Yemen!"

"Again?! He went there the last time! When Janice was getting in his nerves."

"Yes!"

"I have to stop him! Gotta go Joey!"

"Go get him, tiger! Go get him!"

Monica ran as fast as she could down the apartment and she afterwards took her Porsche to the airport. She drove as fast as she can and finally got to the airport. Chandler's flight to Yemen was about to get on board, but luckily, she got to be there on time and Chandler hasn't gotten on the plane yet.

"Chandler! Don't go!" she screamed.

"Monica?" Chandler said, surprised that Monica was at the airport.

"Chandler, I don't care what you think. I don't want you to go to Yemen all because you have to avoid me. Chandler, Richard and I broke up even if you avoided me. He knew that I wanted to be with you. He felt that. He wanted me to be happy, that's why we broke up. Because of that, I've realized that he is right. I see myself with you. From the moment you avoided me, I felt so miserable, so useless. I couldn't even clean right! Chandler, I need you, please don't leave," she explained.

Chandler then went to her and kissed her with passion. Of course she kissed back.

"Oh Monica, you don't know how happy I am. I felt that I was missing a big part of me and that was you. But I couldn't let myself be the cause to your sadness. But knowing that you need me that just makes me sure that I love you. I love you, Monica Geller."

"Aww… I love you too Chandler Bing," Monica said then hugged him.

_**Back to Reality**_

"I guess if they didn't break up in the first place, they would end up breaking up eventually. I mean… I guess we're meant to be. Though, Monica must have a reason in why she kept those stuff. I should go back and listen on what she has to say. It would be wrong to judge her. After all, she is my wife," Chandler said to himself and began to walk home.

* * *

_**Bing Residence**_

Chandler came in the house with a small smile then hugged and kissed his wife. "Hi there. I'm back. So, have you thought about stuff?"

"Yeah, I did. And you want to know why I kept those stuff?"

"I guess I do."

"Well…it's because I wanted to remember how I got to be with you. It was Richard who brought us together. He made me realize that I love you. And that's why I'm here with you, married with you right now. I may have loved him, but I love you now, and that's what's important. Please don't be mad at me, Chandler. I can't bear you to be. You're the best that has happened to me, it isn't Richard. If you don't want to see that box anymore, then we could just throw it out. I should have told you that I still had it. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. Besides, I got to thinking. I wondered if you and Richard didn't break up because he didn't want kids. I was kinda irritated of what would happen at first, but I eventually realized that we are meant to be and we would end up together no matter what happens. It's because we love each other and we're not going to let anything get between us."

"Thank you for understanding Chandler. I love you," Monica said then kissed him.

"I love you too, Monica. Never leave me, okay?"

"I won't."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, how was that? I found it pretty nice. I liked writing this chap. Maybe because I love Chandler and Monica together. Anyway, please R&R. No flamers please.**_


	3. Ross Wasn't the First Born

_**The next chap! It's RR and a little bit of Mondler! BTW, just informing you guys that I made some stuff up in this chap, like Rachel's rival and the secrets. Also, the setting of the' what if' is when Rachel and Ross were at highschool. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading. Please R&R!**_

Joey, Phoebe, Monica and Chandler were at Central Perk, just talking all happily, until Rachel entered all irritated at Ross.

"I cannot believe you kept secrets from me!" she said as she stormed off to the others.

"I'm sorry, Rachel! I didn't think of it as a big deal," Ross answered as he tried to catch up to her.

"It is a big deal, Ross!"

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Monica asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, why fight?" Joey asked.

"Well, I was just cleaning our apartment. Yes, Monica, I know, what a shocker. Just zip it. Anyway, while I was cleaning, I found out that Ross used to date my archenemy from highschool! Why didn't you tell me about you dating Lara?! You knew how much I hated her! You should have told me!" Rachel said, still irritated at Ross.

"Honey, I didn't want to tell you because I know this is how you'll react. I know you'll be mad at me! Besides, when Lara and I went out, you and I still weren't friends. It happened way before you ran away from your marriage from Barry," Ross explained.

"But still Ross!! I don't know if I can trust you anymore. How many secrets have you been keeping from me anyway?"

"A few," he said in a brief second.

"Then tell me all!" she persisted.

"But-" Ross started to say but was stopped.

"That's a good idea. Why don't the six of us tell secrets we've been keeping from each other? That way, we won't be mad with each other in the future," Phoebe stated.

"That's a good plan Phoebe. Okay, who wants to go first? Chandler?" Monica asked.

"Why me?" he asked, scared of telling his deepest darkest secret.

"Just do it!" they all said in unison, with the exception of Chandler of course.

"Fine! Okay, okay. Let's see… uhmm… before I got together with Monica… I…" he said hesitantly.

"You what?" Joey asked.

"I always had this dream of having the best sex in my entire life. Kind of what I experience with Monica. Though… it wasn't her… I dreamt of. It was… it was…"

"Who?!" Monica asked all mad at him. Of course she didn't want it to be any girl, not even Janice. Chandler's his husband. No self-respecting wife would want to know that their husband used to lust for other women, even in their sleep.

"It was Joey. I don't know exactly why, but it was him. I think maybe it's because I was… jealous that he had a lot of girls over while I… didn't," he confessed.

"Oh my gosh, Chandler! I didn't know you were gay! I first thought that you were when I first met you, but I realized you weren't when I got to know you better. I can't believe this! Monica, you married a bi!" Phoebe emoted.

"I am not gay! It must be just the result of hearing what happens at the other side of the wall every night," Chandler explained.

"Oh."

"So, what about you Pheebs? Tell us a secret," Rachel requested.

"Okay, well… hmmm… I know! You guys know that I used to mug before, right?"

"Right…" they all answered with a nod.

"Well… one day, I mugged this guy, and apparently, he kinda got all traumatic on me. I had forgotten about that person years ago, because well, I was only a teenager then. But… I kinda met that person again," she said.

"Who's the person, Pheebs? Do we know him?" Monica asked.

"No," she said as a lie.

"Phoebe, why would you tell that secret, if we don't even know the person who you mugged? That doesn't make up for a secret! That just-" Rachel said.

"Fine, fine! It was Mike!" she admitted.

"Wait, your Mike? Phoebe's Mike?" Joey asked Phoebe then the others.

"Know any other Mikes, Joe?" Chandler said sarcastically. "Oh, I know… Mike Jordan!" he continued, still being sarcastic.

"Oh my, Pheebs, I can't believe you mugged your husband before!" Ross commented. "You mugged him that he got traumatic on you? How did he react when he found out that you were that person?"

"I didn't really tell him," she confessed as she refused to give eye contact to any of them.

"Pheebs, you should tell him as soon as possible. I mean, look at me and Ross. We're fighting because he lied and kept from me that he dated Lara Croft. I asked him who the girls he had dated were but he didn't say her name! I just found out from Lara who called on the phone! Apparently, she wanted to prove to her current boyfriend that she was a great kisser, so she called all the guys she had dated, including Ross!" Rachel said all worried and still irritated at Ross.

"Rachel, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I'm really sorry! Forgive me, Rach," Ross pleaded.

"I will, only if you tell me more deep secrets," she explained.

"Fine," Ross said then sighed and paused for awhile. "When I had my first kiss with you, which was really with Monica, I kinda… did more… stuff."

"What do you mean more stuff?" Chandler and Monica said in perfect unison, indicating that they wanted to know what Ross really did.

"Well… not exactly did. But… I couldn't help myself. I was a teenager with raging hormones and well… I tried to have sex with Monica," Ross explained.

"You were going to have sex with me?!" Monica exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"You-you-you… were going to do it with my wife?!" Chandler asked in on edge speech.

"You were going to do it with your sister?!" Joey asked then smiled. "Oh, there's the image in my head!"

"Joey, don't imagine Monica and I doing it!" Ross yelled at him.

"I can't! It's a very appealing picture. It-"

"Erase Joe!" Phoebe exclaimed, even louder than Ross's yell.

"Fine, fine! You don't need to yell at me that loud!"

"Anyway, Ross, I can't believe you were about to have sex with Monica! She's your sister! She's Chandler's wife! She's…she's… Monica! No humane person except Chandler and Pete and Richard would want to do it with her! " Phoebe commented.

"Great, thanks, Phoebe, for insulting me," Monica said sardonically.

"But I didn't know she was Monica! I thought it was Rachel! Though, I didn't do it, okay! So there's nothing really wrong with it!" Ross explained.

"Nothing wrong?! You almost slept with my wife! Your sister!" Chandler shouted at Ross since he was really shocked of what he had said.

"I didn't mean it! Rachel, help me out!" Ross said to her.

"I can't, I just can't!" Rachel said as she began to cry.

"Why are you crying, Rach? He didn't do it! He was just planning to!" Monica stated so that she could comfort Rachel and stop her from crying.

"I know he didn't do it. But I couldn't believe that he wanted to do that to me at that moment. I didn't like him then already, but if I really was the one he was with at the room, then I would have said yes if he had asked me. Oh, Ross!" Rachel said then hugged him.

"Rachel, I'm-"

"Shh… It's okay, I forgive you."

"That's good," Ross said as he caressed her hair.

"Whoa-wait a minute! The secrets aren't over yet, you tell something Green!" Phoebe reacted impulsively.

"Okay, Pheebs, okay. Well… hmm… what to say?" Rachel said as she broke her hug to Ross. "Well…hmm… I guess… when I was together with Paolo, I kinda had a crush on Ross already. I didn't really show it, so that you guys wouldn't bother me. But when I have realized how sweet he was, I just couldn't help but like him," she answered as she smiled at Ross.

"Aww… Rachel," Ross said then hugged her.

"Okay, enough with the hugging, my secret's next!" Joey interrupted as he pointed at himself.

The two then just broke their hug, a little irritated since their 'moment' was really being disturbed for two times already, just in one minute. "Okay, Joe."

"Remember when I was dating Janine? You know, the girl who didn't like you guys," Joey said as he pointed to Monica and Chandler.

"Yes, Joe. We remember that… bitch," Monica said, trying to keep her cool, though it was pretty obvious that she was already mad from the mention of Janine.

"Well, when I broke up with her and let her leave the apartment. I found her somewhere, after a couple of days. She was in a limousine, and apparently, she just found out that she was an heiress of a rich businessman," Joey explained.

"How's that supposed to be a secret, Joe?" Ross asked.

"You guys didn't know that! Besides, you didn't know that since I found out that she was rich, I presented myself to her as much as I could," he said.

"And let me guess, she rejected you?" Monica asked all-knowingly.

"Yeah. All because he had a rich and better looking and better built fiancé," Joey explained. "After a while I eventually did give up. I figure I couldn't compete with his fiancé."

"That was a really good secret, Joey," Chandler said as a tease.

"Really? Better than you guys?" Joey asked with an innocent smile.

"Sure, yeah!" they all said to him. They just had to ride on. It was Joey they were talking to!

"Anyway, I guess it's my turn to tell a secret. Let's see… what should I tell you guys? It has to be good and controversial, better than you guys," she said then paused for a minute or two. "I know!" she said out of the blue, causing to shock everybody. "I always wished to be the first born. I never wished Ross wouldn't exist though, I just wished for that. It's just… I feel that if I was the first born, I would be loved very much by my parents," she explained.

"Oh, really? Are you sure about that? Our parents love us both equally," Ross explained.

"Yeah right! You wish!" Monica commented.

"Though, what would happen if Monica was the first born and Ross wasn't? Think about it guys," Phoebe said.

They all then went in deep thought. Phoebe did make a point.

_**What if Ross wasn't the first born…?**_

Ross was the second of he Geller kids. Monica was of course the first born. Because of this, Ross was the one who was with the same age as Rachel. He was the one Rachel thought of as a bestfriend. He was the one she always turned to.

"Hey, Ross," Rachel said as she entered his room.

"Huh-huh-hi, Rachel!?" Ross said all jittery and hid his papers, since he had been preparing a love letter to Rachel which he would put in her locker and let her think that it's from her secret admirer, who in fact was really him.

"Hi, Ross. Why all nervous? What's that?" Rachel asked and tried to get the papers from him.

"No, no, please don't look at this!" Ross said as he pulled it from Rachel.

"Why not? We tell each other everything! What more can this do?" Rachel pointed out.

"I know we do… but… it's my… essay!"

"About some lame science thing again? Dinosaurs? Oh what the heck, just let me have it!"

"Yes it is, and I know you wouldn't like it, so no bother reading it."

"Come on, I think there's more to it than that! I know you well enough to see that you're hiding something from me."

"Fine, fine! Though it still about dinosaurs, it's about… dinosaurs and how they mate, you know, there sexual intercourse," Ross covered up.

"What?! Eeew! Okay, you can have it back!" Rachel said as she pushed the paper to Ross.

"Thank you," Ross said and took it away. "So, anyway, why are you here, Rach? It's a Saturday, You usually go and hangout with your girl friends or Chip when it's a Saturday," he explained as he was despised of himself, stating Chip's name and all. He should be, he really loved Rachel and she never saw him as anything more. She just liked Chip.

"Well… you see…Chip… he broke up with me…" Rachel explained. "And a day before the prom!" she continued as she started to cry.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm so sorry!" Ross said as he hugged her.

"Hey, listen, why don't I go to the dance with you? You know… as… friends," Ross said in difficulty since he wanted a date with Rachel for years and all he can have is a date as 'friends'.

"Really, you'll do that for me? Aww… you're the best, Ross! I love you!" Rachel said as she wiped her tears then afterwards broke his hug.

"I love you too," Ross said, still not happy since he exactly knew what Rachel meant. She loved him as a bestfriend, nothing more.

The door then suddenly opened, and appeared was Monica, who was all thin, because of Chandler, who also went with her to the room and also her said boyfriend. They had hooked up since Monica was as old as Chandler and studied at the same school as him.

"Ross, time for dinner. You better-oh, hi, Rachel!" Monica said to them.

"Hi, Monica, Chandler," Rachel greeted.

"Hi there," Chandler greeted.

"Rachel, will you be joining us for dinner? I can ask mom to make an extra serving just for you. She would be happy with you there too, anyway. Besides, she would listen to me, unlike… Ross! Just fooling with you, bro," Monica said.

"Oh no, it's okay. I-"

"Sure, tell mom that she'll be eating with us for dinner," Ross said.

"Ross, it's okay."

"Rachel, it's okay. Come join us for dinner," Chandler said.

"Well if you all insist," Rachel said as she sighed.

"Okay then, come on sweetie, let's go tell mom that Rachel would be joining us and give these two some time alone," Monica said as she pulled Chandler.

"Sure, okay."

Chandler then closed the door and Rachel then began to speak to Ross after a few seconds. "Ross, I don't know what I would do without you. I'm very lucky that I have you. Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Ross then became silent for a couple of seconds. Rachel realized this and decided to call out his attention.

"Ross, dinner?"

"Oh, yeah! That's what I was about to say!" Ross said as he stood up his chair then opened the door.

"So Ross, just wondering, how long has been Monica and Chandler been going out? They met a college right? Good friends at first?" Rachel asked before she could reach the door.

"Yeah, they were first very good friends. It developed into something more and well… I guess… they've been together for almost a year."

"I see. You know… I do envy them. They've been only together for a year but you see that they're really meant for each other, that they love each other. When do you think will I ever experience that? Will someone ever love me as Chandler loves Monica?" Rachel said, getting all sentimental.

"Don't think that, Rach! You're a very pretty girl, and very smart, and fun to be with, anybody would want you," Ross explained, gazing on to her, loving her even more.

"But why do you think Chip broke up with me? He didn't say why, he just did! What's wrong with me?! There's got to be something wrong with me!"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Rachel. There's something wrong with Chip. How could he break up with you?! He's insane. Any guy would love to be with you. You just have to choose carefully who you want to be with," Ross said.

"Oh, Ross, you're so sweet. Thanks, I really-"

"Ross, come down now already!" Jack called out.

"Coming dad!" Ross answered. "Let's go?" he asked Rachel.

Rachel then nodded and they both went down for dinner.

* * *

_**Later that night**_

Chandler and Monica sneaked to Ross's room, trying to find of a way in letting Rachel know about Ross's real feelings. Monica loved her younger brother, Ross. She hated seeing that Rachel was too oblivious enough in seeing that Ross loved him so much. That's why she wanted to bring them together. That's why he wanted to search for something to help them in doing so.

"Monica, look at these papers!" Chandler said to her in a whisper.

"What did you find?"

"Dear Rachel, this is your secret admirer again. How are you doing? I- oh my God! It's a love letter for Rachel from Ross!" Chandler slightly exclaimed.

"Shh!" Monica said to him.

Luckily, Ross didn't wake up. He slept very soundly, like not alive, even.

"Sorry!"

"Anyway, that's a good find, honey. We should use that. I heard from Ross that she'll be Rachel's date for her the prom tomorrow. We should give this to Rachel in away that she'll believe that Ross has done it, though," Monica explained.

"Why don't we put it in an envelope and-"

"Envelope, wow, that's so Ross," Monica said sarcastically.

"You're learning, my dear," Chandler said as a joke.

"Whatever, Chandler. Anyway, then what do we do with the envelope?"

"We put a sticker of a dinosaur on it! Nobody else loves dinosaurs to put it on an envelope than Ross! We should also put his drawing of… Science Boy in it! That will be a sure giveaway!" Chandler explained.

"Nice idea, come on, get the papers, the sticker, the envelope and the drawing," Monica said.

"Okay, okay," Chandler said as he did so.

They then both left Ross's room and went to Rachel's house. They afterwards put the letter in her mailbox and put up the mail indicator. Afterwards, they left as soon as they can.

* * *

_**Prom night**_

Ross was all ready. All he had to do was go to Rachel's place and then they both can go to the prom.

"_Okay, today's the day, Ross. Technically, this really is a date. She just thinks it's a friendly date. Just let her think differently. Show to her that you can be more than just a bestfriend," _Ross thought to himself then went off to fetch Rachel.

He took the car, and after a few minutes, he was already infront of the Green residence.

"_Okay Ross, take things slow. First, ring the doorbell, that wouldn't be hard."_

He then walked near the door, and when he was already infront of it, he rang the doorbell. Suddenly, the door opened, and it revealed, Rachel, all beautiful in her backless, silk, green dress.

"Wow-wow-wow, Rachel, you look beautiful," Ross complimented, trying to not drool.

"Thank you, Ross. You like handsome in your tux too," she answered.

"Let's go?" Ross asked as he offered his elbow.

"Sure," she said as she accepted it.

After a while, walking towards the car, Rachel noticed that they had mail. "Oh, look at that, mail."

"I'll just go bring this to the prom. We might be late. I wouldn't want being late for my crown," she joked.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

_**Actual Prom**_

Rachel entered with Ross with confidence, not having any embarrassment of him being his date. Why would she be? He's her bestfriend.

But the others, as soon as they entered, they all had been gossiping about them.

_Why would Rachel Green go to the prom with that geek?_

_She's out of his league. _

_Dinosaur dude and miss popularity? No way._

_Hey, it's the beauty and the geek._

Rachel noticed how others looked at them, but she just ignored them. "Don't worry about them, Ross. You're my bestfriend. Besides, they don't know how kind you are, how great you are. If they do, then they'll be all jealous. I'm lucky to have you as my date."

"Thanks Rachel. So, you want a drink?" Ross asked.

"Sure, could you please get me one? I'm getting thirsty anyway. I'll just first go to the bathroom to redo my makeup. It's kinda hot out here, my makeup's almost gone," Rachel said then left Ross go get the punch.

* * *

_**Comfort Room**_

As Rachel entered the bathroom, people looked at her awkwardly. Nobody said a word, except her rival, her archenemy, Lara, Lara Croft.

"Oh, hi there Rachel. I heard that you came here with that geeky… dinosaur… person," she said to her as an insult.

"Don't you dare insult my bestfriend! He may be addicted to dinosaurs and be a little bit geeky, but he's a really nice person. He's sweet, he's funny and he's always there for me! If you want your face to remain as its ugly self, you'll stop insulting him! If you don't, you'll get what you deserve" Rachel pointed out on her.

"You're bestfriend, ei? Really? Oh, I thought he was just a replacement since Chip dumped you," she said to make Rachel angry even more.

"How did you know that!?"

"Oh, Chip didn't tell you? He dumped you for me. He loves me more than you," she explained. "Though, I thought you would find at least a better guy than a geek to substitute him, I guess I was wrong. Just typical of you, Green. A geek's your next retort. News flash, Chip's not going to be angry or jealous of him."

"Okay, I had it!" Rachel said then punched her right on the face, causing her to get a black eye.

"Ah! What did you do? How am I supposed to get my crown with a black eye! You're going to pay, Rachel Green!" Lara said and stormed off as she covered her injured left eye.

Though, before Lara had left, she purposely slapped Rachel on the face and also tried to throw her stuff to the toilet bowl.

Fortunately, Rachel stopped her. So, she just decided to leave.

"Honestly, that Lara is such a bitch," Rachel said to herself and picked her stuff that fell on the floor.

Suddenly, she saw the mail that she got from the mailbox earlier. She decided to read it. "Oh, it's from Ross," she said as she saw the dinosaur sticker and the drawing. "I wonder why he just didn't give it to me personally. Why put it in the mail?"

She then read it all, and was completely shocked.

"_Ross… Ross… likes me? Loves me? I can't believe this. How could I have been so blind? I always treated him as a friend, always told him so too. He must be crushed for the stuff I have done. Though, the question is… do I like him? He's sweet, fun to be with, always there to me, but… is he really more than a bestfriend to me? Ross… why didn't you tell me earlier? Maybe because he never had the perfect time to tell me so? That must be it. But… I have to tell him something. When I go out from here, he'll be wondering why I've been acting weirdly. Oh, whatever, I have to get out of here. He'll be suspicious," _Rachel thought to herself then went out the comfort room.

"Rachel, Rachel!" Ross called out to her as he saw her come out of the comfort room.

"Hi… Ross… you know, I have to tell you something," Rachel said.

"What's that?" he wondered since Rachel sounded serious.

"I read your letter."

"What letter?" he asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"The love letter. You're my admirer, right?!"

"What?!"

"This letter," Rachel said then showed him the paper.

"How did you get this? How did you figure out that it was me?" Ross asked, all edgy of what was happening.

"The dinosaur sticker? The drawing of Science Boy that you put on the envelope? It was the mail I got before we went here," Rachel explained.

"I wasn't going to give that to you! Well, I was, but not today! Tomorrow! And I wasn't going to put the drawing of Science Boy and the dinosaur sticker with it! That would be a total give away! How could this happen!? I know this is my letter, but- Monica! She must have done this! She may even asked help from Chandler."

"Why would she do that?" Rachel asked.

"She knows how much I like you. I guess… she just wanted to help. I can't blame her, though. She was just thinking of me," Ross explained.

"Ross, it's not that I don't like you, I really do. I just… have to figure out what I really feel about you, you know? I think I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel said and then kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye.

"I understand. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't be. It's okay," she answered.

"Hey Rachel, promise me, whatever happens, we'll still be bestfriends," Ross said.

"Of course we'll still be bestfriends whatever happens. Okay, anyway, I have to go. Bye," Rachel said as she waved goodbye and walked off to the door.

After a few minutes, the queen and king were now then announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our prom queen is… Rachel Green!" the announcer said.

On the sad side, Rachel had already left when the announcer had said that she had won the title of prom queen. That's why Ross took the crown on her behalf. He figured that he would give it to her tomorrow.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

Rachel had made her decision, and it was final. She was ready to face Ross. All the time she had spent with him, that made her realize something. All she had to do was find him and tell him what she really felt.

"Rachel!" Ross surprised her while she was at her locker.

"Ross, hey! I was going to look for you."

"Well, I'm here ain't I?"

She then closed her locker and said, "Listen, we have to talk."

"Can we just imagine that didn't happen? I can pretend that it didn't," Ross suggested.

"I can't pretend Ross. It would just make me feel bad. I have to tell you what I think of you."

"Fine, it's your choice. Though, remember that you did promise that we still would be bestfriends."

"Yeah, we still would be."

"Okay. So, what do you think about me?" Ross asked, beginning to be sweaty of nervousness.

"_Rejection? Is this it?" _

"I… I wasn't really sure of what I felt about you, but when I looked over all our pictures together. All the things that had something to do with our friendship… I realized…"

"_Please, let me take her rejection easily. Let me not cry infront of her. I can't show her that I'm weak."_

"I think I may… I think I may… I think I may love you, Ross Geller," Rachel said.

"It's okay Rachel, I understand that you don't- wait, you, love me?" Ross said all confused.

"I guess I do. You just make me so happy, so enlightened. You're always there for me. Ross, those things make me love you. There's more, yes, but… I really love you for that. You're the only one who showed me the love you did. The love I've been searching for. How Chandler loves Monica, you showed me that. And I guess I may have been blinded before, but I ain't anymore. Ross, I love you," Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rachel. But are you sure? You're going to be dating me, a dinosaur geek," Ross stated.

"I don't care about your addiction on dinosaurs. I just want to be with you."

"Thank you, Rachel. Thank you. You don't know how happy you've made me," Ross said as he took out the prom queen crown from his bag and placed it on her. Afterwards, he kissed her, not having a care of what the others thought of.

From that day on, Ross wasn't really a geek anymore. He was with Rachel. And no matter how people thought they didn't match, heaven and the truth knew that they were meant to be.

_**Back to Reality**_

"Wow, me being the first born would do a lot of benefits! It wouldn't take Ross and Rachel a long time before they got married. It wouldn't take years for Chandler and I to get together as well," Monica said.

"I'll say!" Phoebe commented.

"Well, even though it will help us, we can't change the past, only the future," Ross pointed out.

"I guess you're right. What's important is the future, and of course the past. I am here with you now, ain't I?" Rachel said.

"And I'm very grateful for that," Ross said.

Rachel then suddenly stood up. "Come on, let's go and fetch Emma from mom."

"Sure," Ross said as he presented a hand to Rachel for her to hold.

Rachel of course accepted it.

* * *

_**A/N: Another fun chap to write! Yes, I love the RR here. Hope you did too. R&R please! Next chap is about Phoebe! Any suggestions?**_


	4. Phoebe's Dad Didn't Sing Sleepy Girl

_**Here's the next chap:D I kinda found it hard writing about Phoebe. I really didn't know exactly what possibilities might happen. But at least I did think of something after a while. Hope you guys like this chap. R&R!! **_

It was late at night, actually early in the morning. Everybody was asleep already. It was midnight, so why would anyone be awake? There wasn't anything special happening. But somehow, one person couldn't sleep. And that my friends, was Phoebe.

"God, why can't I sleep!?" she asked herself and rose from the bed.

"I usually get to sleep by singing Smelly Cat. Mike, Mike, wake up," she continued to say and woke Mike up.

"Huh? What? Phoebe, it's 12 in the morning. Why are you still awake? And why wake me up?" Mike asked.

"Mike, I can't get to sleep even though I want to!" she explained, pissed off.

Mike gave a yawn and pulled a pillow. He then said, "Have you sung Smelly Cat to yourself already? That always gets you to sleep."

"Well, I tried. Though… I kinda forgot the lyrics."

"What do you mean you forgot the lyrics? That's like the number one song you've been singing since forever!" Mike rose up all shocked.

This was something serious. Smelly Cat is to Phoebe like… a National Song is to a country! This made Mike really concerned.

"I don't know Mike! I just don't know how I got to forget it! Do you remember the lyrics?"

"Sure I do. It goes like… Uh… Smelly cat, smelly cat… uh…what are they feeding you? Smelly cat, smelly cat… uh… oops, I think I forgot about it too," Mike explained.

"How can you forget about that? You're my husband! You're supposed to know everything about me!" Phoebe said annoyed and in a loud tone.

"Hey, it's your song and you forgot about it!"

"Oh my gosh, Mike, you know what we're doing?" Phoebe realized.

"What? What? What are we doing?"

"We're fighting again! We shouldn't fight like this! And just because of a simple thing! A song! Why I can't get to sleep!"

"Phoebe, it's late, we're just both irritable. This isn't a big deal. We just both want to get asleep. So, we have to remember the lyrics to the song as soon as we can," he further explained.

"I guess we should remember the lyrics."

"Oh! Oh! I know who could help us! My grandma!" she said excitedly.

Mike got scared. Why did his wife have to mention her dead grandmother? Dead people are one of Mike's biggest fears. "Pheebs, your grandma's dead already," he explained in a concerned yet scared tone.

"But we can call her beyond the grave. I really miss her."

"Uhmm… no, I don't think we should. I would just pass out," Mike explained.

"Okay… then who should we call?"

"Anybody who's alive will do."

"Hmmm… Oh! Monica and Chandler! They're alive, right? They should know the song!"

"But they must be sleeping now. Or doing some… stuff. And don't say Ross and Rachel, they might be doing the same… stuff too," Mike explained.

"Then that leaves Joey."

"Joey sleeps like a rock, Pheebs. Do you honestly think he'll wake up because of the phone?"

"Okay, then who should we call!?"

"Hmmm… I don't know. Who else knows your song?"

"Wait… I remember when I was young, my dad told me that he would usually sing to me… Sleepy girl, Sleepy girl! I think that's where I got the song!" she realized.

"Maybe that could knock you to sleep too. Do you have his number? He is your father, you can call him whenever you want," Mike explained.

"I think I do… Oh, here it is!" she said as she searched for it and found it.

She immediately went to the phone and called her father.

"Dad? It's Phoebe, your daughter. Hey, do you happen to remember the song you used to sing to me when I was still a baby? You know, Sleepy Girl!"

"Oh, that? Of course I do. It went like… Sleepy girl, sleepy girl, why won't you go to sleep? Sleepy girl, sleepy girl, you're keeping me up," he answered.

"Oh, thanks dad, goodnight!" Phoebe said and hung up.

"That was weird," her father said to himself then hung up too.

"Mike! He knows sleepy girl!" Phoebe stated excitedly.

"Okay, then sing it!"

"Sleepy girl, sleepy girl, why won't you go to sleep? Sleepy girl, sleepy girl, you're keeping me up."

Phoebe automatically fell asleep. She almost even fell on the floor. Luckily Mike caught her.

"There we go. We solved the commotion. Now I myself can get back to sleep as well," he said as he tucked Phoebe beside him on their bed.

After a while, the two of them were sleeping quietly. Dreaming and just sleeping.

_**What if Phoebe's dad never sang sleepy girl…?**_

Phoebe's dad killed himself after a few days when his wife gave birth to the twins, Ursula and Phoebe. His reason in doing so was because he knew he wasn't going to be a good father. He didn't think of leaving them because he knew he would look like the bad guy so he just killed himself which apparently would have worse consequences for most people.

When the two sisters were in their early twenties, their mom killed herself from depression. Since her husband had killed himself already, she had vowed to herself that when the twins were already stable and independent, she will immediately follow him.

That left Phoebe still experiencing everything she did… except the singing.

_**Central Perk**_

"Hey Pheebs!" the gang greeted as she entered.

"Hi there," she said exhausted.

"Phoebe, you look stressed everyday. What's wrong? You can tell us. We're your friends," Rachel asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just an average day at the spa. Normal customers and normal massaging," she said and afterwards saw Joey's cookie.

She was really hungry. Since she didn't sing, all the money she could get was from massaging. The money she got from there was just enough to feed her two meals a day. Not much. Who would have thought that her singing did earn her some money? Yes she played for free before at times, but somehow, some people gave her money and she got to eat three meals a day.

Joey noticed Phoebe looking at his donut. He didn't like sharing his food but he cared for his friends a lot. So he offered his donut even though it was hard for him to do so. "Pheebs, you can have it," he said as he gave it to her.

"Thank you so much Joey!" Phoebe received it and ate it really brusquely that even hit Chandler.

"Hey Phoebe, slow down. It's not the end of the world. That isn't the last donut!" he commented.

"Sorry," she answered as she ate the last bite.

"So Phoebe, why don't you go look for another job? Maybe that way you can eat properly," Monica suggested.

"But what job can I do? I didn't finish college! And massaging is all I can do," she explained.

"Why don't we try to discover your other skills? There must be ton of stuff you're good at!" Rachel said.

"Yeah, Phoebe. Or maybe something you would like to do," Ross said.

"Well, I used to mug people and… I always wanted to be an entertainer, like the ones in television or at the theater!"

"Like an actor? Like me?" Joey asked.

"Not exactly Joe. Maybe… a singer."

"Well… let's not go back in mugging people. I do not want to remember the time you mugged me. Let's just focus in making Phoebe here, a singer," Ross said.

"Nice idea Ross! So, Phoebe, sing for us will you?" Rachel asked.

"Okay, uhmm… What song to sing? Hmm… I got it!" she then contained herself then started to sing. "So here I am in open arms! Nothing to hide, believe what I'm-"

"Stop it, stop it for the mother of all humanity and humanity itself! Please stop it!" Chandler commented.

"Was it that bad?" Phoebe asked.

"We're sorry to say this… but yes, Phoebe," Monica answered.

"Ah man! There goes my dream," Phoebe said with a big frown.

"Hey, we earn some extra money, right? Why don't we all cash in to pay voice lessons for Phoebe? That could help her in her singing career," Ross thought of.

"That's nice Ross. Though, I'm short of money, can I not cash in?" Joey asked.

"Don't worry Joe, the cashing in doesn't include you," Chandler said.

"Oh, thank you guys!"

* * *

Every Saturday of the week, Phoebe would go to voice lessons. The gang would pay for her lessons and eventually, she did get better. She got better than nobody could imagine. She could even go pro because the gang supported her for eight years, non-stop. She also improved a lot, beyond expectations because she really was determined to be a great singer.

* * *

Phoebe after learning everything her great mentor could teach her, decided to try and pursue her singing career aside from being a masseuse. She wanted to pay for the money everybody saved just for her to reach her dream. She auditioned for clubs, shops and other stuff and every place she went for accepted her.

She sang in local bars, Central Perk and even at night clubs. She became well-known in New York. Some of the tourists even liked her singing a lot that they visited New York even though they didn't live there.

* * *

Though, it was one day that changed Phoebe's life. She was at her biggest break of singing, where she got paid the most. And it was her cue already to sing.

She entered as she usually did, with confidence. She walked to the microphone and then slowly tapped her feet to the beat of the music. She gazed to everybody, and saw who were there to watch her. There was some usual audience, though there were some new ones.

However, there was this one guy that really met her eye. She found him attractive and that made her smile at him differently than her regular smiles.

He smiled back for courtesy and also because he found her attractive too. He may had just gotten divorced a few days ago, but somehow, he felt something weird about Phoebe. It wasn't bad weird, but good weird.

Now, Phoebe began to sing. She sang as she usually sang, and everybody was amazed, including the guy who she saw especially because the whole time she was singing, they were in eye contact which wasn't broken for even a second.

_All I want is a room somewhere,_

_Far away from the cold night air,_

_With one enormous chair._

_Oh, wouldn't it be loverly? _

_Lots of chocolate for me to eat,_

_Lots of coal making lots of heat,_

_Warm hands, warm heart, warm feet._

_Oh, wouldn't it be loverly?_

_Oh so loverly sitting absobloomylutely still,_

_I would never budge till spring,_

_Crept over the window sill._

_Someone's head lying on my knee,_

_Warm and tender as he can be,_

_Who takes good care of me._

_Oh wouldn't it be loverly?_

_Loverly, loverly, loverly, loverly._

Phoebe then bowed and everybody clapped for her. She went to the backstage and the guy couldn't bother but follow her. He had to introduce himself to her.

He had found her, despite of the chaotic backstage, getting ready for the next act, the group play. Fortunately since faith was on his side, he had found her.

"Hi there. You did a really great job singing out there," he said to her as she was in front of him.

Phoebe turned around and saw who it was. It was the guy who she had found attractive. "Thank you. You did great listening."

"So, Phoebe, right? My name's Mike."

"How'd you know my name?"

"Your name was announced, remember?" he explained.

"Oh yeah!" she finally caught up and realized.

"You're a funny girl. I like funny," he flirted.

"Oh, well… you're an attractive guy, I like that," she said with a big smile.

"Nice, straightforward! Thank you," he answered. "So, you think we could maybe go out?"

"Sure I would… in one condition."

"What's that?"

"You will always go to my show here. You'll watch me every time," Phoebe said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Phoebe," he said with a smile.

"Great, wanna go on a date now?" she asked.

"Really straightforward! Sure, let's go!"

* * *

The two went out of the club and took a walk to the park. Though, first they both some hotdogs from the nearest hotdog stand.

"So Phoebe, seems like you like to be simple. You're talented. You must have a lot of money. Why don't we eat in a fancy restaurant?" Mike asked.

"Well… it's because I'm saving money to give back to my friends. I couldn't have gotten this good in singing and wouldn't be here with you right now if it wasn't for them," she explained.

"Oh, what did they do?"

"They paid for my voice lessons for eight years, non-stop."

"Wow, they're some friends, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they're the best. That's why I work hard, because I want to pay them back."

"Oh, okay. Then I don't mind with simple dates. We can go on picnics, which will be way more romantic."

"Thanks for understanding. You're the only guy who has fully understood me. Well… except for my guy friends."

"Okay, so why don't we go get some bikes and ride to the park? It would be fun," he suggested.

"Sure."

* * *

Phoebe and Mike went out a lot. Mike was always watching Phoebe's singing at the local bars, clubs and other places she sang in. They got to know each other better in due time.

* * *

Eventually, Phoebe introduced Mike to her friends. Everybody liked Mike. They thought he was perfect for Phoebe.

* * *

Finally, after a few more months, Phoebe had saved enough money to pay up the gang. She also had some extra so she decided to save them for her wedding with Mike since things with them became serious from when they had begun.

* * *

Mike asked for Phoebe's hand in marriage as soon as he can after Phoebe had paid the others. Of course Phoebe said yes.

They had a great wedding. Everybody was there, the whole gang, Phoebe and Mike's families (those alive) and their other friends.

They ended up great together. They were perfectly in love, just because Phoebe enchanted Mike in their first meeting with her dazzling looks and killer diva voice.

* * *

_**A/N: This wasn't my favorite chap. Though, it was fun writing about Phoebe and Mike. They look so great together. Well, people, please R&R! **_


	5. Chandler's Dad Wasn't Gay

_**Sorry for the late update. I was kinda stuck on what 'What if' to do for Chandler. Luckily I though of one already. Of course this chapter will be filled with Mondler goodness. BTW, this has the mixture of Bart's anger to Holmer as a father in Simpsons Movie, Mulan and Shang's fight at Mulan II (kinda) and much much more! I just had a movie marathon every morning, for three days, and I just figured to relate it to the fic. Hope you guys like it. Please R&R in the end:D**_

_Chandler Muriel Bing, the son of a famous writer Nora Tyler…and a… gay entertainer __Charles Bing.__ His parents had broken up when he was just a little boy, when it was thanksgiving, which led him to hate the said occasion. He puked, and he didn't like the feeling at all. He was nauseated and also heartbroken from the fact that his parents were filing a divorce. That was also the time he found out that his dad was gay. _

_Poor Chandler. He didn't already have a happy life, being bullied at school and only having fair weathered friends since he was rich. He just had to experience more hardship in his life. _

_**Central Perk**_

The gang where by their normal seating place, by the couch, drinking coffee and for Joey's case, eating cake, lots and lots of cake. He actually had finished three cakes already.

It was a normal day for them. Nothing unusual happened and everything was just the same. Yes, that was the day wherein Chandler and Monica had visited the gang, which doesn't happen that often because of their move, and of course they missed them. But somehow, it just felt normal for them, like reminiscing the past, that's all.

Suddenly, the normal day began to be different. Chandler's gay dad, Charles, entered Central Perk and went directly to them all unexpectedly.

"Chandler, son!" he said while he caught his breath. Obviously, his dad ran towards the coffee shop, either anxious to tell him something or running away from something or someone and saw that Chandler was there.

"Hey… dad? Why are you here and why you wearing that… suit? Kinda weird for you isn't it? Shouldn't you be wearing a dress?" Chandler asked upon seeing and absolutely not missing his father's attire.

"Chandler, I need your help," he said and sat beside him.

"What's that, dad? You haven't called me for years and now you need-" he began to say rudely.

Luckily, Monica slapped him on the hand to stop talking.

"Hey that hurts, Mon!" he argued.

Charles just decided to ignore what Chandler was about to say. He wouldn't know what to reply. He knew Chandler wasn't really fond of him, but he really needed him for a favor.

"Well, you see a friend of mine, my bestfriend, you know Andrew from way back? He still doesn't know I'm… gay. We just hanged out for a while since he wanted to catch things up. Anyway, he… he wants to meet with me again. But only this time, he wantsto meet me with you for a trip at the woods," his father explained.

"Okay. Now, I have a lot of questions on my mind. One, dad, he's your bestfriend, he doesn't know you're gay? Two, didn't he realized that when you and mom divorced? Three, didn't he notice anything? You two hanged out a lot. And four, why did he suddenly want to go to a trip with you and me? I haven't seen him for years. Yeah I know we're really close, but I thought he would forget about me by now. I haven't heard from him for years, _like you_," he explained, whispering the last part to Monica.

Monica just slapped his hand again.

"That hurts!"

"Stop talking like that, Chandler!"

"Ahem," his father coughed. "Well... you see son, he may be my bestfriend, but I couldn't tell him my situation. He would be really disappointed, and I can't do that to him. I even said to him that the reason that I filed a divorce was because I just felt that it was all wrong, the marriage I mean. Though I do, so I didn't technically lie. For the reason why he wants to spend some time with us, it's like what he did today with me. He wanted to catch things up. I haven't heard from him for a long time, like you, but I can't say no to him. He's my bestfriend! And he really wanted to see you after so long."

"Dad, when's the trip? And what kind of trip is it?" he raised his brow, thinking it was all a trap of his dad, and wanted him to turn gay. 

"Well… it's a camping trip, and it's on two days from now. We'll be meeting at the park."

"Excuse me. Sorry to bother your father and son chat. But two days from now is our annual friends' week, right guys?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh yeah!" Joey surprisingly remembered.

The others just nodded.

"You see sir… I mean ma'am… I mean… whatever! Anyway, you see, every year we spend an entire week with each other and go somewhere," Phoebe explained.

"Can it wait?" Charles asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but it can't. We have already set the date. This is the perfect time when we're all available. We all have busy schedules, except Joey. And we wouldn't want to miss this," Rachel explained.

"Hey!" Joey commented.

"But all of you are always with each other anyway. What would be the point of the annual friends' week? I really need to spend time with my son."

"That is not true. Since Chandler and Monica left their apartment, we only meet twice a week. We were really looking forward for it. I miss hanging out with the Chan-man," Joey explained.

"Tell you what… you guys can come on the camping trip. It can be your annual friends' week, but with Andrew and I. What do you say to that? I'm sure Andrew won't mind," he explained.

Joey became really excited. "Camping? Sure, I'm in!! I love camping! The woods, the fish we can get from fishing, the-"

Phoebe as well became excited and cut-off Joey. "Oh, me too!"

"Well, it would be great to be one with nature for a week. Sure, I'll come too. A paleontologist like me has to come out to the woods sometime," Ross commented.

"Fine, fine, if you guys want to go, then I'll go," Rachel stated.

"What about you, Mon? I'm sure you wouldn't want to go. I mean, you hate the woods. If you won't go, its okay, I won't go either," Chandler asked, making up an excuse so that he wouldn't spend time with his father.

She gave out a sigh. She really didn't like camping, but she had no choice, all of them agreed to it. She wouldn't want to be killer joy for the hundredth time. Besides, she wanted Chandler to spend some time with his father.

"It's okay. I guess I can deal with the outdoors for a week," Monica explained, and didn't fall for Chandler's trick.

"Great! Then it's settled! I'll meet you all by the park on two days from now. Remember, we'll meet at ten in the morning. Be sure to pack your necessities and tents. I'll be off now. I have to tell Andrew that we will be having more company," Chandler's father said and dashed off.

"Chandler, do you not want to go to the camping trip?" Monica asked.

Chandler just stayed silent. He didn't want to answer that question, but he really didn't want to come. And Monica of course knew what he was thinking.

_**Day of the Camping Trip**_

Joey, Phoebe, Ross and Rachel arrived early together, following by Chandler's father and his dear old bestfriend, Andrew.

"So, where's Chandler? I haven't seen him for so long. Aww, I remember the great times we had playing around when he was small," Andrew asked everybody.

"It is late for him. He and Monica must have just got delayed," Rachel explained.

After those words, Monica and Chandler directly then appeared, Monica pulling Chandler's ear to go towards them.

"Come on honey, you're coming!! You're the reason why we're all here! You have to come," Monica said and pulled him more.

"No, no, no! Go on your own! I'll stay at home!" he insisted.

This made Chandler's dad hurt. _"He doesn't want to spend time with me? How can I blame him? I divorced his mom when he was young. I left him, and became even gayer."_

"Son, don't worry, I'll be straight, even for this week," he whispered to Chandler.

This caused Chandler to be speechless and surprised, not only of his words but also his attire. He was all man again. So, that lead Chandler to be easily dragged by everybody else in to the van, since he suddenly spaced out.

_**The trip**_

Everybody was conversing, talking about different stuff except Chandler who just spent a whole hour of the trip looking outside and thinking of his childhood. He recalled the times he had with his dad, not much, and the times he had with Andrew, a lot. Monica had noticed his not so cheery attitude and decided to make him talk. And she tried several attempts.

"Hon, do you want some chips?" Monica asked to break the ice and offered him some.

Chandler turned around to talk to Monica. "Huh? No thanks, hon. I'm not hungry," he answered and just continued staring outside.

"Okay, uhm… why not talk to me about anything? Anything at all? It's okay."

"No, nothing to tell. Nothing important happened," he said without emotion.

"Chandler, I'm your wife. Clearly you're not taking this trip to lightly. Well, lighten up! It would be a great experience to camp."

Chandler just gave a wasted look.

"Well, if you can't be happy, just show me a smile. Come on, where's that cute smile of yours that I've been loving since I saw it?"

"You serious?" he suddenly asked in shock of the comment. Usually, he smiles badly.

"Totally serious," she answered with a raise hand like stating a promise.

"But you do know I can't smile by forcing it," he explained. "I smile horribly if I force it. I look like a zombie! Maybe even worse!" he continued.

"Yeah, I know. But your natural smile's cute. That's what I love"

Chandler gave off a frown and commented, "I can't do it." 

"Hmm… I know what will make you smile! When we get to camp, we could… you know… do it as soon as possible," she said in a seductive tone and whispered the words right into his ear.

And that did the trick. Chandler did smile, a big one at that.

"See! You smiled! Aww… how cute are you?"

"Monica, what have we talked about using the sentence, 'How cute are you?'?" Chandler asked, suddenly changing his mood.

"To not use it anymore because it's really worn-out. I've been saying it since we got together? Okay, okay. Though, it is true!"

Chandler just gave off a chuckle. 

Chandler's father saw Monica and Chandler conversing. It made him happy that Monica had gotten to make him smile even for just a while. Chandler looked really glum and forced to come on the camping trip. At least he has something to be happy about in the trip.

"Hey, why don't we play a game? I'm getting really bored of seeing trees, trees, trees," Joey suddenly said out of the blue.

"Sure, it's fine with me. What's the game, Joe?" Rachel asked.

"Uhhh… spin the bottle?"

"Joe, we're in the car. We can't form a circle. We may have a bottle but-" Ross started to say.

"Well, why don't we improvise a little? Let's call it… pass the bottle? We can… chant Jack and Jill then we pass the bottle! Whoever gets the bottle after the chant will have to do a dare."

"Or a truth?" Charles asked.

"Nah, truths are for sissies!" Monica commented, totally wanting to win the game because of her nature of obsessing over winning.

"Wait, we do a dare in the car?" Ross asked.

"Sure, why not?" 

"Okay, but I'm not joining, can't drive while passing bottles," Andrew explained.

"Okay, game on!" Phoebe suddenly said in peculiarity.

After a few seconds, Ross had gotten the chance to kiss Joey, AGAIN. He got the bottle first and Monica had dared him to kiss a guy. Seeing that his only choices was Andrew, which he knows nothing about and is much older than him, Chandler's dad who was gay, Chandler who was his bestfriend and his sister's husband and then… there was Joey. He was the best choice. And even though Joey smelled liked bacon when he had kissed him, it was worth it since it was either him or those who were worse to kiss.

"Oooh, we did it again!" Joey said with a smile.

"Stop it Joey! Don't you picture that happening in your head again!" Ross said as he noticed Joey spacing out.

"I know you liked it," Rachel said as a joke.

Ross just shot a look to his wife.

"Okay, next, Jack and…" Phoebe began to sing.

The next dare was for Chandler's father. It took them a while to think of a dare, but since Chandler's feelings of awkwardness towards him was still present, he just had to give the dare. And they felt that he was the only one who had the right. They really didn't know him that well and Chandler and Charles really had some catching up to do.

"Okay, dad. I know a good dare. I dare you… to tell Andrew the truth about yourself," Chandler commanded.

"Chandler, son, we don't have to do this," he pleaded.

"It's a dare dad. You have to do it, unless you're a sissy!" he insulted.

"Chandler, I think you should stop now," Monica told him since she knew that Andrew hadn't heard the dare yet because he was paying attention to his driving. And she didn't want him to know, for the sake of Chandler's father.

"No, I think I should repeat the dare! I dare you to tell Andrew the truth about yourself! The truth of why you and mom divorced! The truth of your sexuality!" he yelled out loud.

This time, Andrew did hear him. This made him turn to Charles and ask, "You've been hiding something from me, Charles? What's the real reason you really divorced your wife? And what's Chandler saying about your sexuality? Tell me."

His dad gave a sigh. He had to find out sooner or later. He was his bestfriend. "I… I am… I'm… I'm gay."

This made Andrew to be really sad. He turned around from Charles and just continued driving and paid his attention to the road.

"But… I'll try my best not to be, even though it's not my nature! I'll do it, for you. I don't want you to think that I'm taking advantage of you. You're my bestfriend, Andrew. I don't want you to be mad, to feel awkward."

"So that's why you sound sentimental whenever I talk to you. How can you keep this from me? Did you think I wouldn't understand? I'm your bestfriend. We've been friends since we were kids! Five even! You know what? Since we're here at the camping site already, I'm getting out of the car," he said then pulled the brakes. He immediately left the car.

Charles had to catch up to him. And he did. He knew it was his mistake in not telling him, but he didn't know how to. He had to apologize. Unfortunately, Andrew wouldn't listen.

_**Camping Site**_

Everybody else left the car and got there things out. Whatever will happen, they would continue the annual friends' week. Every year, their plans really don't go as planned, but they still end up doing it. Yeah, they just weren't as happy and joyful like the other annual friends' weeks that had passed, but they always went with it and never rescheduled or cancelled one.

Monica, who had finished bringing all the things she needed outside the car, felt angry at Chandler. She tried not saying anything, but she couldn't do anything anymore. She couldn't believe he could say those words. And when Chandler, had accidentally bumped to her while carrying the bags to the camp site, she snapped. "Chandler, he's your father, how could you have done that?! I don't know you anymore! The Chandler I know would just shut up. He would know what to say and won't make his dad's bestfriend walk of from his own dad! He may have wronged you before and I know there's still anger in you for him, but he's still your father!"

"Monica, I love my father, okay? But I don't think he loves me the same way. I asked him to be in our wedding even though it was hard. But after that, I expected him to contact me. But he didn't. He didn't in any way. He didn't send me an email, a call, mail, nothing!"

"Maybe he was just busy," Phoebe commented.

"Phoebe, stay out of this," Chandler pointed at her. "He can't be busy. He has all the leisure time of being gay! That's like the best leisure time! Besides, how can he ask for me only when his bestfriend asks for the both of us? FYI, his bestfriend Andrew may be even more like a father to me! Actually, he was really more like a father to me before than him! My dad may have been fun to be with. We did all sorts of fun things, though some of them were gay-ish. But he never cared for me. If he did, he never showed me. So that lead me to always hang out with Andrew."

"How can you say that your father never cared for you?" Monica asked.

"He spent more time in his room!!! I didn't know why before, but it made sense when he and mom divorced! He was doing gay stuff in there! He enjoyed his gay… leisure than his own son," he yelled at Monica and walked away from them all.

"Chand-" Monica began to say and to follow him.

"Monica, give him some time to think, okay? He's just stressed out," Rachel explained as she pulled Monica.

"She's right," Ross said as he placed his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Rach, he yelled at me. He never does that! He yelled at me a lot!"

"I know, I know. But you yelled at him first. Just realize that he's stressed.He needs to clear his mind out first. When he does, you'll surely be there for him to help. But now, just give him time."

_**Later that night**_

It had become dark already, and Chandler decided to go back to camp. He wasn't finished thinking about his feelings towards his father, but he just really needed to get back.

"_Monica must be worried sick, the others as well. I wonder if my dad's worried about me. I guess he won't be. Andrew surely will be worried, but not him. He never showed me love. All he cares is being gay… and impressing Andrew."_

He had caught sight of a fire, a bonfire to be exact and knew that he was near the camp already. He walked towards it and saw that everybody was eating dinner already. Even his father and Andrew were back, though they were definitely far away from each other.

"_Figures, Andrew's still mad. He should be."_

"Chandler you're here! Hey, why don't you sit beside Monica? Besides, it's time to eat, you must be starving," Phoebe called out.

He just stood there, and didn't make a move.

"Hey Chandler! Come on, don't waste food or I'll be eating yours!" Joey commented.

"Okay, okay, Joe, fine," he said and sat beside Monica. He then saw that she was sad. That made him think.

"_That must be because I yelled at her before. I know she yelled at me first, but she was just concerned. I shouldn't have released my anger to her. She cares for me. She just wants to give the best for me. She didn't deserve what I did. I don't want us to fight. I don't want her to be mad."_

"Hey Mon…?" he found it hard to say but still did.

"Yeah?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I…I'm sorry for yelling at you those gibberish before. Just understand that I'm going through a lot lately. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to yell at you. It just came out."

"No, no, it's okay. I understand. I really do. Just don't shut me off your life, okay, Chandler? I'm here for you, whatever will happen. Always keep that in mind," Monica said to her husband as she looked at him sincerely.

This made Chandler smile. "I would never do that. We may be different it thoughts and in action, but… you're my wife, and I love you. I wouldn't dare doing so," he said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

_**After dinner**_

Everybody was down, even if the others had nothing to do with the awkwardness of Chandler, his dad and Andrew. They felt to be sad since their own friend was sad. They stood up for each other, and they didn't really like the mood of the place. It was all uncomfortable, depressing and more.

"Chandler, you okay now?" Rachel asked with concern since the friends sat in a circle and Andrew was just off by the lake. Charles in the other hand just sat alone somewhere else. It was a good time to talk about what was really happening since they weren't there to hear the conversation.

"Kinda. Hey, what would you guys do if you were in my shoes?" he asked.

"I would give him another chance, if I was you of course. He is still your father. Besides, he's trying his best to not be gay just for this week. That must be hard for him. Don't think that he doesn't care for you hon," Monica explained.

"But Monica, it's really hard. When he told me that he and mom are going to file a divorce, I thought of suicide. My parents were the only good things in my life then."

"But you didn't do suicide even though they were the only good things and left. Besides, now, you have us, and we have a great rapport!" Ross said.

"I guess."

"Rapport? Stop talking fancy words, Ross. I can't understand them," Joey commented.

"It means relationship, dear," Rachel explained.

"Ohh…"

"You know, you need to lighten up, Chandler. Monica, Chandler, bed, now! That should really lighten up your mood," Phoebe ordered.

This made the husband and wife to blush. They had planned of doing what Phoebe was thinking before, but it seemed awkward if everybody would know that they were doing it.

"We better not. Chandler doesn't need that," Monica said.

"But, I thought that's what he liked? I overheard what you whispered to him. Your whisper's like a shout, you know?"

This caused the couple to just blush even more.

"You know, I think all of us should get to sleep. We'll figure out how to fix everything tomorrow. A good night's rest is what we all need. That will clear our minds," Ross said.

"I guess you're right," Monica stated.

They all then stood from their seats and went in their tents and spent the night sleeping. Chandler and Monica were in one tent, since there was nothing wrong of a married couple sleeping together. Ross and Rachel were together in a tent as well. Phoebe in the other hand was in a tent with Joey since Joey didn't have any tent and needed a place to sleep.

_**Chandler and Monica's tent**_

"Well, goodnight Chandler. Don't stress yourself, sleep tight," Monica said and kissed him before she laid down her sleeping bag and went to sleep.

"I'll try. Good night," Chandler said and lay down as well.

_**Ross and Rachel's tent**_

Ross and Rachel were already lying down on their sleeping bags but they still couldn't sleep. They couldn't stop thinking about Chandler, Andrew and Charles.

"You think Chandler will be okay? I mean, he was really traumatized about the whole Thanksgiving thing, you know that!" Rachel said to Ross.

"I think he's not that all okay. But we'll help him out. We should just get a good night's sleep to clear our minds," Ross explained and closed his eyes.

"I guess…" Rachel said and closed her eyes as well.

_**Phoebe and Joey's tent**_

Phoebe and Joey had laid on their sleeping bags as well and they still weren't asleep.

"Hey Pheebs, you know what?" Joey asked.

"What?"

"This is the first time I slept with a girl, on kinda… the same… room and didn't have sex with her," she explained.

"Joey, I'm married." Phoebe gave a sarcastic look.

"I know, it just feels weird for me."

"Just don't do anything fishy. Mike will beat you up."

"Fine, okay, okay."

_**Outside the tents**_

Charles in the other hand and Andrew was still awake. Charles waited for Andrew to come back and apologize for the hundredth time. When he thought he wasn't coming back, and was about to enter his tent, he suddenly did.

Charles stood up and went towards his bestfriend. He stayed silent for a while, thinking of something to say worthwhile, choosing his words carefully.

Andrew instead, finally said something to him. He hadn't said a word since they got there. "Charles, I guess this is the first time you've lied to me. I think I should forgive you. You are a person. Us people mistakes, right?"

"Thank you Andrew!" Charles answered and hugged him.

This was really awkward for Andrew.

"Charles? Please no hugging. It's kinda awkward towards a straight man and a gay man."

"Oh sorry!" He then released the hug. "Shake?" He then presented.

"Sure, okay," he accepted.

"Don't worry about awkwardness, Andrew. I'll be straight whenever I'm with you, I promise you. Seriously."

Andrew smiled. That was a nice promise that Charles had made. "I'm sure you will try your best. Anyway let's get back to our tents."

_**The next day**_

"Morning already!" everybody said as they stretched. They then saw that Andrew and Charles where by the lake, fishing together.

"That's weird. They must have patched things up last night," Chandler said.

"You see, it isn't that hard. They did get to make up. You could do the same with your dad too," Monica explained.

"I don't know. Hey, wait, where's Joey?"

"Probably still sleeping. You know he sleeps like a rock, right? You've lived with him," Rachel stated.

"Well, I've slept with him," Phoebe explained.

Everybody suddenly gave her a bizarre look.

"No, it's not what it sounds like! I slept with him in the same room… err… tent. But we didn't do anything. I hope he didn't do anything to me while I was sleeping. I mean, he was telling me before we got to sleep that I was the only girl he spent with in the same room… err… tent, that he didn't sleep with and it was weird," Phoebe explained.

"Oh, okay, I thought you betrayed, Mike," Monica said in relief.

"Anyway, do you guys want to join their fishing? I'm sure I want to," Ross commented.

"You go run-off to them. We'll follow," Rachel said to him then kissed him.

Ross of course ran off. He was excited, he loved fishing.

"I really can't believe he's your brother, Mon," Chandler said in curiosity. "I know you would like to fish too, but it's really weird. You two are exact opposites."

"Well, sometimes I can't believe it also. Oh well, whatever. So anyway, we ought to follow him. You want to fish?" she asked.

"I rather not. I'm not yet ready to face dad." 

"Then I'll keep you company. Rachel, Phoebe, you guys can go and follow Ross."

"Mon, you don't need to. I'm not totally alone here. Joe's still inside, sleeping. By the time he wakes up, you guys will be finished fishing."

Joey suddenly heard the word 'fishing'. They had been saying the word over and over but he only really noticed it until Chandler said it. He then went running off outside.

"Wait, who's fishing!? I want to fish! I haven't experienced it! Besides, we get to eat the fish! Where are they?!" he excitedly said.

"Over there, come on, let's go Joe," Phoebe said as he directed Joey to the lake.

"You sure, Mon? It would be fun to fish. You haven't done that yet," Chandler said concerned.

"Yeah, Mon, do you want to miss fishing?" Rachel asked.

"Go ahead, Rach. It will be more fun spending some alone time with my husband," she answered.

"Aww… how cute are you two? Okay, I'll be going," Rachel said and walked towards the lake.

Chandler got suspicious on Rachel's remark towards them. "Okay, did you tell her how that sentence annoyed me?"

"No I didn't!" Monica lied.

Chandler gave him his sarcastic look.

"Okay, I did. But you didn't tell me that I can't let anybody else to use the sentence!"

"Ahh, loopholes ah? My devious, wife. That's what I love about you," he said and kissed her on the forehead.

"What else?"

"Huh?" he wondered.

"What else do you love about me?"

"Do you always have ask that when I praise you?" he questioned.

Monica stopped for a while. "Uh… yes!"

"Fine, fine. Well, I love you because you're pretty, you're sexy, you know lots about me. You make me happy, you and I are great together. And we also make good in bed. I also love women who are in charge."

"Aww… stop it!"

"Okay!" Chandler joked.

Monica just looked at him sarcastically.

"You're learning. That's my girl!"

After an hour or so, the others came back to the camp site with loads and loads of fish.

"Woah! Did you guys get all the fish in the lake?" Chandler asked.

"Kinda. We were really energized," Ross explained, still excited from the tons of fish they caught.

"I see that the energy and excitement isn't paying off," Chandler sarcastically said.

"Okay, okay, stop the sarcasm, Mr. Sarcastic," Phoebe commented.

"Yeah, why don't you talk to your dad than being all your normal sarcastic self, hon?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not yet ready."

"For Pete's sake, when are you going to be ready?!" Joey emoted.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. Besides, I think he should be the one who talks to me. It is his fault."

"Well if you won't talk to him, you could at least spend time with Andrew. That's technically why we're here. He wanted you to come," Ross explained.

"Well, I guess there's no harm if it's Andrew. He seems more like a father to me. Okay, I'll go talk to him now."

Chandler started to walk towards Andrew. They all had mixed emotions on what he was about to do.

"Ross, are you sure he should do this? I mean, he should be patching up things with his father, not with Andrew. If he does that, then Charles would just feel sad in seeing his son enjoy more with his bestfriend than him," Monica pointed out.

"I just thought if Chandler went there to talk to Andrew, Charles will talk to him. I never thought that would happen. We should stop him!" Ross said.

"Too late now! Great going Ross!" Joey said and pointed that Andrew and Chandler were already spending time together and left Charles. It was pretty obvious that Charles was just jealous.

"You think he's jealous of Andrew because his son chose to spend time with him, or he's jealous of Chandler, because his bestfriend decided to spend time with him?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess a little of both. But more off the jealous of Andrew part," Rachel stated.

"We have to fix things with Chandler and his father, it's our duty!" Ross said.

"It's our duty because he's our friend or it's your duty because you caused this mess?" Phoebe asked.

Ross sighed. "Both."

"Okay, enough of the questions Phoebe! Let's get on Operation Father and Son back!" Monica said.

They all went towards Charles and convinced him to follow Chandler and Andrew.

"You want to be at peace with your son, right?" Phoebe asked straightforwardly.

"Of course I do. That's why I invited him. The trip was originally supposed to be Andrew and me alone. But… I knew it would be a nice chance to be with Chandler. So I asked him if I can invite my son. Of course he said yes," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell him that on the first place? Things might happen differently," Rachel explained.

"I don't know, I'm not really that close to Chandler, I thought he would reject it if he found out I invited him. So I told him Andrew invited him, because I knew he can't say no to Andrew."

"Come on, let's just go and follow them," Ross suggested.

They all then walked through the woods and began to look for the two.

_**Somewhere by the woods**_

Chandler and Andrew were walking, and they were having lots of fun talking to each other.

"So… Andrew, how are you?" Chandler asked.

"Well, still married unlike your father," he joked.

"Ahh, I remember that I got my sarcasm from you," Chandler stated.

"You did, huh? Let's see it. Prove it."

"You were really hard to please, huh, Andrew? I mean the time when I almost died from the slide, remember that?"

"Okay, don't tell your father that!"

"Don't worry I won't. Though I already did tell him that I hit my head and it bled because of you," he sarcastically said.

Andrew paused with an emotionless face. "You do have my sarcasm!" he commented with a laugh. "I can't believe it. I must have made a real impression. You still have it until now?"

"No, it went away when I went to puberty," he sarcastically commented again.

By this time, everybody had found Chandler and Andrew. They just decided to spy on them.

"You crack me up Chandler! Seriously!"

"Well you cracked me up when I was small. It's nice to give back the sarcasm and jokes. It's nice to crack you up for a change."

Andrew kept on laughing. "You know, you're like the son I've never had. I mean, I never had one. Maybe that's why I'm just so attached to you. Charles is lucky," Andrew commented.

"And you're still the father I've never had," Chandler told him.

This made Charles be shocked of what his son had said.

"_Still? Still the father? So he had been thinking of that since… since when?"_

"Chandler, your father loves you, don't say that. I thought you had changed. You still feel that he doesn't care about you?"

"I guess I do. He never contacted me for years. I only got to know about him when I invited him to my wedding. After that, I thought he and I would be able to catch up, that he would call me and stuff. He knew my number. But he didn't call me or anything. Nothing, note a word."

"He may have been busy. He just-"

"Andrew, would you mind to adopt me?"

"Chandler, what are you talking about!? What about your father?!"

"_I can't take this anymore. I need to say something," _Charles thought off and revealed himself to Chandler and Andrew. Ross, Phoebe, Rachel, Monica and Joey decided to reveal themselves too.

"Charles!" Andrew said in shock.

"Dad!? Guys?! You heard everything?" Chandler said all alarmed.

"Chandler… I'm sorry for being gay. But I can't help it, that's who I am. But I am trying my best not to be gay. I promise to do that whenever I'm with you. I know it must be awkward. Chandler, please don't push me out of your life. I'm sorry for not contacting you, it's my fault, I understand. But I don't want you to leave me. Chandler, please don't."

"Dad, I… I can't believe you. You promised me a lot of things when I was young and you didn't… you… forgot it all. You didn't keep any of them."

"Chandler, I know I didn't keep any promises I made. But I've changed. Give me another chance?"

"Yeah, Chandler, everybody needs a second chance," Monica said as he went near her husband.

"Fine, it may not be your second chance, since I've already gave you a lot of chances already. But I'll give you another chance."

Charles then hugged his son out of extreme bliss.

Chandler felt that he had a dad now. He became happy. He smiled of his father's hug. That's what he wanted all along, just his dad, showing that he loved him. It may had been a simple hug to anybody else, but it meant the world to Chandler.

"Don't ruin this anymore, okay, dad?"

"I won't. I promise. I'll be a better dad from now on."

_Chandler Muriel Bing, the son of a famous writer, Nora Tyler and a loving father, Charles Bing. He may had have a bad past, misunderstood feelings towards his father. But in the end, he and his old man caught things up, with the help of his father's bestfriend, Andrew, his wife, Monica, and his friends, Joey, Ross, Phoebe and Rachel of course. Chandler had gotten the love he had asked for from his father and that made him satisfied since his father kept his word._

_**A/N: So, how was it? Not like the other What if's huh? I just wanted the What if to really come true, so I tried to make Charles straight just for the week. Hope you guys liked it. I know, it's not one of the best chapters, but I thought it was alright. Yeah, I do know it's pretty long. Anyway, suggestions for the next chap? It's about Rachel. I kinda thought of what if her family wasn't rich, but what would be the effects? If you don't like that What if, please suggest. R&R!**_


	6. Rachel's Family Wasn't Rich

_**So here's the next chap. Sorry to those who didn't like my last chap about Chandler. I kinda found it hard to make a what if of him. So next time, could you guys please give suggestions so it would be better? No, I'm not mad, just informing you guys. So anyway, here's the next chap. Sorry if the ice breaker to the real what if is pretty long. I just wanted to make it that way since I have a thing with eye drops like Rachel. BTW in this chap, Jill, Rachel's sister isn't still alive since Rachel's just about five here. Anyway, this chapter's what if- What if Rachel's family wasn't rich? Enjoy.**_

_**Central Perk**_

Chandler and Monica entered Central Perk, only to see that Ross and Rachel were fighting again. Phoebe and Joey were helping Ross out and Rachel was just being stubborn again.

"What's going on?" Monica asked walking towards them, leaving Chandler by the door.

Chandler just followed. "Yeah, what's up? And why is Rachel on the couch? You guys look like you're going to attack her!"

"She has sore eyes, and she doesn't want Ross to put the eye drops on her friggin' eyes!!!" Phoebe emotionally said.

"Okay, Phoebe, relax, you're not her husband," Monica said sarcastically.

"It's just so frustrating!!!" Phoebe commented. "She's too stubborn!"

"Rachel, do you want to have sore eyes for a month?" Monica told her, then put her hands on her hips.

Rachel thought for a while. "No…"

"Then let us put the eye drops. It won't hurt," Joey explained.

"What do you mean it won't hurt? It does hurt! Besides, you guys know how I feel of putting stuff on my eyes!! That's why I don't ever use eyelash curlers or mascara!"

"Wait, you don't? But how do your eyes look so beautiful?" Joey asked as he stared at her eyes.

"Joey, stop staring at my wife!" Ross commented. "But seriously, you don't?" he asked and stared as well.

"Yes I don't! I never wanted putting anything on my eyes since I was small. Yeah, you guys got away of the eye drops before but… I just don't like it! It just reminds me of… never mind," she said as she shook her head.

"Reminds you of what Rachel?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing, nothing. It was just something that happened when I was little."

"You can tell us anything, you know that," Joey told her.

"Fine… you see… it went like this…"

_**Flashback**_

The scene was at the Greene's.

"Mommy, mommy!! I was sent home by my teacher!" a little Rachel Greene said crying, as she ran towards her mother, Sandra.

"Now, now, tell me what happened, dearie," her mother gently said.

"My classmates told me I had sore eyes and they told the teacher. Then the teacher sent me home!!!" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Sandra held Rachel's hands and tried to keep them away from her eyes. "Rachel, stop crying. Please, let me see you eyes, dear."

Rachel removed her hands from her eyes and stopped rubbing them. She then opened her eyes. They were really red, sore red.

"Oh, Rachel, you do have sore eyes! But don't worry. Eye drops and a few days of rest will get you back to school in no time. Just don't rub your eyes anymore."

"Okay mommy, I'll try."

Leonard Greene at a few seconds then came from the door. "Sandra, can you tell me how you- Rachel!! What happened to you? Why are your eyes so red???" he worryingly said as he observed.

"I have… sore eyes."

"Don't worry, we'll make those eyes get back in being white, no time! Oh, I remember I have some eye drops at the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet. Why don't you stay put by the couch, honey, and I'll go get them."

"Okay daddy," Rachel said as she sat down the couch.

Leonard walked towards the bathroom and got the eye drops. Rachel and Sandra just stayed sitting by the couch.

"Okay, I'm back. Now Rachel, dear, rest your head on the couch," Leonard said as he walked closer to his daughter.

Rachel did as she was told.

"Okay Rachel, open your eyes big. Don't blink. I need to put two drops each on both of your eyes."

Rachel stood up from the couch. "Two drops? Each? Daddy, I thought I was gonna drink it or something. I don't put stuff in my eyes," she innocently explained.

"No, we have to drop it. Just lie back down honey. You won't even feel a thing," her mother lied.

"Okay…" Rachel said hesitantly and lied down.

Leonard held her eyelids, making sure that Rachel won't blink. But it was no use. She got too scared and kept blinking. "Sandra, help me out here, please?"

"Sure," she responded then held Rachel's eyelids so that Leonard could drop the eye drops.

Rachel kicked her father hard, out of fear. She really didn't want anything to be put on her eyes.

"Rachel, my patience is really getting over the hedge. Please, just cooperate."

"But daddy!!"

"No but's Rachel. You don't want to be absent at school for a month, don't you?" Sandra asked.

"No."

"So we need to do this. Okay, Sandra, hold her eyelids. Don't let her blink!"

"On it."

Leonard positioned himself and got ready to drop the eye drops. Rachel got really scared, and couldn't blink because of her mother holding her eyelids.

When the drop was near to reach her eye, she pushed her mom away and blinked her eyes.

"Rachel!" her father said furiously.

"I just can't do it!"

"Sandra, you should have held her eyes more!!!"

"She pushed me!!"

Rachel just watched them argue. It became more intense by the second. She hated that day. That was the day her parents first fought. And it got even worse.

"Well, you don't know how to drop the freaking eye drops! Let me have it!!! You just hold her eyelids, can you do that?!" Sandra exclaimed.

"A monkey can do that, I don't know why you can't! Fine, let's see you do it!!" Leonard said and gave the eye drops to his wife.

"Okay, Rachel, do this for mommy," Sandra told her.

"Doe dis four mumi," Leonard mocked.

Sandra gave her an angry look. Leonard just ignored her. Sandra then leaned down to Rachel and prepared to use the eye drop. Leonard just held her eyelids so that Rachel couldn't blink.

"Here we go," Sandra said and pressed the eye drop so it would fall.

"Nooo!!" Rachel said and resisted. Though, it was too late. The drop when in, but she both pushed her parents away.

"See, one try, that's all it took," Sandra said, gaining her balance.

"Well she was tired already! I had outworn her for you!!" Leonard explained as he stood up from the ground.

"Oh, typical for you, Leonard, you couldn't even accept that I'm better at you at something!!!"

Rachel just listened as her parents fought with each other. Her eyes were so painful, the eye drops made it feel worse. When she felt that, she knew she wouldn't want another drop ever. It caused her parents to fight, she even thought it was all her fault, though it kinda was. And she felt so much pain in her. After all, she was just a little girl.

_**End of flashback**_

"My parents kept fighting, after that day. I knew they would divorce sooner or later. When I left them to get married to Barry, I knew they wouldn't anymore, because I was out of the picture, there was nothing to fight about anymore. But I guess I was wrong. They still divorced, and I know it's because of me," Rachel stated.

"It isn't your fault, Rach. It was just some misunderstanding. Don't think that," Ross said to comfort her.

"But what if you guys fight because I don't want a measly drop in my eyes?" she asked concerned.

"Don't worry, we won't fight, and we'll get the drops in," Monica said rest assured.

"Yeah, don't worry," Chandler told his friend.

"We'll be right here, and you'll be cured in not time," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, I mean, no matter how stubborn you are, we're five, we can take you on," Joey said.

"We did it before, didn't we?" Ross asked.

"I guess."

"Just think this is for the better. Don't recall what happened before. That way, it will be easier for all of us. It may sting a little but if you cooperate, it would be in no time that you get better," Chandler explained.

"Okay, I guess I could do that," Rachel said then stopped speaking to absorb things for a while. She afterwards laid down the sofa and got ready for the eye drops.

"I'll get this, you guys hold her down," Monica said and got the eye drops from the one holding them, Ross.

Everybody else went to hold Rachel. Joey and Ross held her arms; Chandler and Phoebe got her feet.

"Why do we have to hold her here?" Phoebe complained aggravated. "It stinks!!" she continued.

Rachel was alarmed of Phoebe's comment. "Excuse me, but it does not, Phoebe!" she denied.

"Whatever, Greene! Have you even smelled it?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, Chandler's holding her foot too, you don't see him complaining!!" she explained.

"Well I have a cold, so I don't really know do I?" Chandler told them.

Monica crossed her arms. "Are we going to fight, or are we going to get this through?"

"Fine, fine, just get this over with," Phoebe said.

Rachel just rolled her eyes.

Monica leaned towards Rachel and quickly dropped it. She succeeded.

"I was good! All that fuss, and I was the one who dropped it," Monica boasted.

"Ow, ow, ow!!!" Rachel said in pain. "This really does hurt!"

"Well if you agreed the drops to be… well dropped before, it won't hurt that bad," Joey explained.

"Okay, I get it, I get it," she answered, still full of pain.

"So Rach, you didn't really finish the story, did you?" Monica told her, since she knew what happened after all the fighting of her parents.

Rachel got startled of what Monica had said. "Monica! You promised to keep that a secret!" she said as she tried opening her eyes.

Ross got shocked. He didn't know what Monica was talking about. "Wait, keep what a secret?" Ross asked. "I don't think I know that. Rachel, you know we don't keep secrets anymore. Remember the time I didn't tell you that I dated Lara. You got ballistic!"

"Well… fine. You guys are my friends. It won't do anything bad if I tell you what happened after the eye drop incident."

Joey gave a serious listening look, even though Rachel wasn't starting the story just yet. Everybody just looked at him sarcastically. He saw them do this.

"Well, I'm waiting?!!" he answered.

"Okay, okay. You see, I didn't only hated eye drops because of that… on that same day my parents really fought about me, we lost… our money, and we became… poor."

"Wait, why didn't I know this? That wasn't scattered all over the neighborhood? Impossible! Besides, I stalked you! I should know!" Ross commented.

"Well it did, and this is what happened…"

_**Flashback**_

Rachel was just playing with her doll house and her favorite doll, Mary. Suddenly, a certain doorbell was heard.

Leonard stood up from the couch and decided to open the door. He saw that it was someone from work. "Ah, Patrick, nice to see you! What brings you here?"

"Leonard, listen, it's pretty important, can I come in?" he said in glum.

"Oh, sure, sure!" he answered then directed him to the living room.

"Hi there Mr…" little Rachel tried to think of his name.

"Patrick," her father told him.

"Hello Mr. Patrick! What brings you here?" a little Rachel greeted with a big eager smile.

"Hello there! You must be little Rachel, the youngest. How cute are you? Anyway, I'm just here to talk about some work stuff to your father. Why don't you go play upstairs?" Patrick asked.

"Okay!" she answered then ran upstairs with her dollhouse and Mary, not realizing and thinking that some bad news was about to be unraveled..

When Rachel had left, Patrick began to converse. "So, Leonard, we have to talk about business."

"What business is that?"

"Your share to the business. It went haywire, and you're account got… bankrupt. I hate to say this but you have no more money left," Patrick said with a frown.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Leonard exclaimed. This caused Rachel, who was upstairs, only a few steps away from the staircase, to curiously check out what caused his father to yell like that. She stayed by the staircase and peeped.

"I'm sorry Leonard, to be the one to break the bad news but… it is true. Your investments, it got bankrupt. Weirdly, yours only."

Rachel didn't understand what Patrick was saying, so she just listened some more.

"I can't believe this! We're _**poor**_ now? How are we supposed to live that way? How am I gonna tell Sandra, the kids?!"

Rachel gasped of what she heard, she couldn't believe it. She understood it when her father had said it. Leonard and Patrick heard the gasp and turned around. They saw the innocent little Rachel by the staircase, listening.

"Rachel, honey," Leonard said as he walked near her, taking a few steps on the staircase.

Rachel couldn't just stay there on the spot, she just ran upstairs, without saying a single word.

"Rachel, honey!" Leonard called out, louder.

There was a bang, Rachel went into her room and closed the door really hard. She couldn't take it. She was only five then, a little innocent girl who couldn't bear the thought of being poor. She cried and cried.

Leonard walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Rach, open up!"

Rachel didn't answer, she continued crying, and wiped her tears and eyes, making her eyes to be more red and irritated.

"Rachel, please, honey!"

"No, I don't want to! I don't understand! What's happening daddy?" she cried out.

"Don't worry, we can get through this. Just open the door, honey. Let me explain this."

"No, I don't understand, go away!"

"Rachel…"

"Go away!!!"

Rachel didn't want to talk to her mom or her dad. Leonard called Sandra, and explained everything. It was hard to her as well, but she couldn't do anything. All she could do is explain things to Rachel.

"Rachel, let's talk," she suggested.

"Mommy, I don't want to be poor!"

"Come out please?"

"No!"

"Fine. Honey, when you're ready to talk, come down, okay? Or if you're hungry," Sandra told her.

They waited for an answer, but didn't receive any. Rachel wasn't ready to accept the awful truth. So they just went down, and waited there.

Eventually, little Rachel came to her senses, she came down and she was ready to talk.

"Rach, honey," Leonard said.

Rachel inhaled. "Dad, mom, I don't like being poor, but I'll work hard with you. We can be rich again, I know we can!"

Sandra just hugged her. "I know we can be, sweetheart. Just be brave little one."

_**End of Flashback**_

"Aww, what a mature little Rachel you were when you were young. What happened now?" Chandler asked.

Rachel raised a brow.

"So, how did you become rich again?" Ross asked.

"Dad found a better job, a manager of a company."

"Hey, I just realized, what if Rachel's poor until now? I mean, will Ross still like her? Will she meet Monica and eventually the rest of us?" Phoebe asked.

"You know Phoebe, your mind works in mysterious way. But I got to admit, I too wonder," Monica said.

_**What if Rachel's Family wasn't Rich? **_

Rachel Greene was in high school, still poor and at a different school to where she's meant to be in if she's rich. She had poor friends like her, most of them, failed high school. But one thing was still the same, she was still Ms. Popular.

"So Rach, you care joining us mugging other geeks?" a blonde best friend of her asked while they were at her room.

"Sure, I'm supposed to make a Chemistry project on the periodic table, but that sounds way better. Let me just get my jacket," she answered then took a black leather jacket from her closet and put in on herself.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go mug," she answered then took a cigarette from the pocket of her jacket. She then lighted it and smoked. Afterwards, they left her house.

They came to meet with other friends, and they began to scout for geeky victims.

"That guy, with the overly high jumpsuit!" Rachel pointed with her cigarette.

"Nah, he looks poor, we won't get anything from him," his guy friend with black hair, told her. By the looks of it, he was her boyfriend since he had his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, I know the perfect guy to mug! See that guy with that handmade comic strip?" the blonde pointed.

"Yeah?" they all asked.

"Its fun annoying him, I have a thousand times, even when he and I were small! Let's go!!" she directed.

They all went to the geeky teenage boy.

"What's up there geek?" the blonde asked.

"You! You won't mug me anymore!" he stated since he would never forget the blonde's face.

"Yeah, you're right, she won't mug you anymore, because we all will!" the guy with black hair said. He first observed him. He saw that he was rich. "Get his money, and anything else you think we can sell," he continued to say.

Rachel took his money and the handmade comic strip.

"Hey, you can take my money, but not Science Boy!!!" he exclaimed and prepared a fist.

"Oh, contraire, we can take it. What you gonna do, huh, boy?" Rachel asked.

The geek charged her. Rachel pushed him away, but she couldn't. The boy was furious. He was older than her and much much stronger. He may look like a geek, but his anger helped him tackle Rachel. That comic was really important to him.

"Help me guys!" she called out.

Suddenly, cops came by, ready to arrest them all. Their gang just decided to leave Rachel.

"Don't leave me here with this geek!" she called out as the geek still was tackling her.

"We'll take this," her boyfriend said and took the money and comic from her hands.

"Phoebe, stop them! They can't leave me here! You're my bestfriend!"

"Sorry sister, you know our pact, look out for only one's self," she answered as she started to run away.

She hesitated at first. She looked back at her bestfriend Rachel, but in the end she still left her.

Because of this, the cops had caught Rachel.

"We finally caught one of you muggers! Nice job, lad. Now tell me where your friends are," an officer directed to Rachel.

Rachel then had a thought. Phoebe told her that the gang's pact was to only look out for only one's self, not for others, so she decided to negotiate with the cop. "If I tell you where they are, then you would release me, and no record will be made?

"What? You mugged an innocent-" the cop started to say.

"This was my first time! If you don't believe me, ask other people! I never mugged anybody else!"

"Then why did you mug the guy?" the fat cop asked as he pointed to the geek.

"I was bored from doing homework at home, my friend came and asked me if I would like to go with them. I said sure. I didn't know, we were supposed to mug. I didn't want to be left out, so I mugged as well," she lied since she agreed to mug.

"Well, what you're saying may be true. I'll let you decide," he directed to the geek. "What's your name, boy?"

"Ross Geller, sir."

"Aha, Ross. So, what do you want to do with this girl? Do you believe this is her first time to mug? You tell me."

"I do. I mean, I got to tackle her. Clearly, she has no experience whatsoever. So, just find that blonde friend of hers and punish her, then I'll let her pass," he explained.

"You're a lucky girl, you know that?" the cop told Rachel.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you… geek," Rachel told Ross. "So? I'll lead the way, I know where they hide," she turned to tell the police officer.

Rachel brought the police to the hiding place. Ross followed, even though he wasn't needed anymore. He didn't want to miss the consequences for the girl who had mugged him for years. Besides, he kinda had a liking to Rachel already. She is a pretty girl. Any self-respecting geek will surely like her.

Rachel opened the door leading to the hiding place. Her friends were revealed. They were all there, caught red- handed with the stolen items.

"Rachel, you sold us out!" the black haired guy who acted as the boss said. "You're my girlfriend! How can you do this?"

"Not anymore, Joey," Rachel told him with a pointed finger. "You guys left me. Besides, isn't our pact is to save one's self? I told them if I sell you guys out, they should let me go. They agreed. It serves you all right! Especially you, Phoebe! You were my bestfriend! I don't care about what Joey did to me, I don't love him! Heck, I only accepted to be his girlfriend since I know I would just become more popular!"

"Rach, I'm sorry, I just-" Phoebe was cut off.

A cop cuffed Phoebe. The others were cuffed as well. "Save the talk, we're going downtown."

"But-"

"You'll pay, Rach, you'll pay!" Joey said, trying to reach her.

"No, Joey, you will."

Weeks had passed and Rachel hadn't heard of the gang after the whole incident. They didn't get jailed, but they stopped going to school as well. She knew she would seek revenge for her, but they still hadn't. She was so bored of her life. She didn't have any friends anymore. To be true, she didn't have real friends to start with anyway. Phoebe, Joey and the others didn't care for her. They just wanted her to be in the gang so they would be a cooler group.

Rachel had nobody. She was sad. She was poor. She may be popular, but she had no real friends. Maybe, except for one geek.

Ross stalked Rachel from the day they met. Rachel just decided to ignore him even though it was really obvious that he was stalking. But, one day, she was almost run over a car.

She walked all depressed, didn't notice the car, which had a drunk gay driver. She got shocked by seeing the car, not having a second to run away. Luckily for her Ross pushed her away. Lucky for Ross too, he didn't die from saving her. His hands just had a few bruises from the collision of the car to his hands.

Rachel laid by the ground, awestruck and speechless. She didn't know what to do. The geek had saved her life.

"Are you okay?" Ross came to her, lying on the ground.

"Huh? Yeah, thank you!" she answered and hugged him.

Ross blushed. "It was nothing. I just… saw you walking by and… and saw you weren't in your senses and that a car was about to crash to well… you."

"Speaking of that, the car, we better check the driver out," Rachel told him then ran to the car, stopped by the impact of a nearby wall.

Ross followed and saw that there were two people in the car. Ross knew both of them. "Oh, Chandler!! It's Chandler and his dad!" Ross exclaimed.

"You know them?"

"Yeah, Chandler's my bestfriend and he's my sister's boyfriend! We have to get them to the hospital!" Ross exclaimed.

"Sure. Taxi!!!" she called out the first one she saw.

They took the two out of the ruined car and put them in the cab.

"To the hospital please!" Rachel said to the driver. "And please, hurry!"

The driver drove as fast as he could, and luckily for all of them, they got to the hospital just in time. Chandler and Charles were saved.

"Chandler, thank God you're okay!" Ross said as he entered his room.

"Ross, what happened? Where's my drunk gay father? I told him he should have went to the guy slut house!" he said.

"He's in another room, he's okay. Your car crash, luckily, we were there to bring you immediately to the hospital," Ross explained.

"Wait, what do you mean by we? Who else helped?"

"Hi there," Rachel said as she entered the room.

"Wow, Ross, who's your friend?"

"I'm Rachel Greene, nice to meet you," she extended a hand.

Chandler accepted it. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for saving me. You too Ross."

Suddenly, Monica, Ross's sister came running towards Chandler. "Are you okay, Chandler?!" she questioned all worried.

"I'm-"

"Oh, I was so worried!" Monica said then kissed Chandler all over.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, Monica. Don't worry. It's all thanks to your brother and her friend."

"Thanks Ross… and?"

"Rachel, hi, I'm Ross's friend," Rachel introduced with a hand.

Monica shook her hand. "I'm Monica, her sister. Thank you so much to you two. I don't know what I would have done if Chandler would have died."

"It was nothing. I mean, I wouldn't want my bestfriend dying, would I? So, anyway, I'll leave you two alone, Rach?" Ross said.

"Sure, I'll come with you. It seems like you love him very much. Take care of him," Rachel told Monica.

"I do. Don't worry I will. Again, thank you."

Ross and Rachel left Chandler's room to give time for him and Monica to talk or… make out. They went out then both got some ice cream at the hospital's canteen.

"So… Rachel, you okay?" Ross asked, eating a vanilla ice cream.

"Yeah, totally, not a scratch. It's you I'm worried about. I mean, your hands!" Rachel answered while eating a chocolate sundae.

"No, it's just mild bruises, I can live with it."

"That's good."

"So, Rach… I've heard that Joey, Phoebe and the others are up to get back at you. Are you scared?"

"I don't know where you heard it from, though I know they will be after me sooner or later. But I'm not scared anymore."

"Anymore? So you were scared before. Why?"

"Because I know you won't let them harm me," she answered with a smile. "Thanks for stalking me Ross." Afterwards, she gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ross was bamboozled yet he was happy of what just happened. He didn't feel embarrassed that Rachel knew that he was stalking her. The kiss just made every bruise of him gone. It made everything better. Though, he couldn't say anything for at least three minutes.

"Ross, you okay?" Rachel asked.

Ross snapped. "Yeah, yeah, never better! Don't worry. I won't let them harm you." Ross smiled then put his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel just let him. He may be a geek, but with him, she felt safe. She knew Ross won't let anything wrong happen to her.

And he did. Joey and Phoebe came for revenge, but Ross got to the authorities first. They were arrested and lasted in the cellars for a couple of days. After that, they never dared messing with Rachel because of Ross.

_**Back to Reality**_

"Wow Rachel, you would have sell Joey and I out?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess I would have."

"Thank God you're rich. Though, it would be nice to know that we were together even for just a while," Joey said with a smile and a nod.

Everybody just gave him a look.

"Joey, he's my wife?" Ross stated.

"I know! I'm happy of what Rach and I am now," Joey covered up.

"Yeah, me too. And thank God I am rich," Rachel said.

* * *

_**A/N: So? I liked writing this. Yes, so long, but I just loved it. :D R&R! Next what if: for Joey. Suggestions? So I could write better and know what you guys would like! **_


	7. Joey Went To College

_**So… this chapter will be short. And I guess all my other to be posted fics will be short. Anyway, I apologize for the errors already, I'll be writing without proofreading, because I absolutely have no time and just really want to update. So, sorry again. Well, hope you guys like this. Short but sweet. What if Joey went to college. (Note, Chandler and Monica still live in their apartment.)**_

_**Chandler and Monica's home**_

"Joey, would you please stop hanging out here and stealing our food?" Chandler said. He then started to get something from his wallet. "If you want money, I'll give you money," he said then presented him a hundred dollars.

Joey eyed him seriously.

"Here, treat yourself. Or better yet… go to college," Chandler said and put the money into his hands.

But Joey didn't like his action at all. He threw the money to the ground. "No, Chandler. You're my buddy. I'm not here to steal your food. I'm here to hang out with you."

Chandler went along with Joey's obvious act. "Fine… okay, let's hangout. Though, would you like…" He stopped to get some more money from his wallet. "How's about 200 more bucks? Besides, Monica's waiting at the bedroom. She's already ovulating."

Joey took the money from Chandler's hand and the one on the ground immediately. "Great, okay, I'll go. Have fun," he said then walked out of the room.

_**Somewhere at New York Streets **_

Joey was walking around, thinking of using his 300 bucks for a buffet or something that has something to do with food. But he stopped as he saw some college guys pass by. They looked as if they were scholars.

"I cannot believe that theory of enthalpy," one of them started.

"Enthalpy isn't a theory? It's actually proven. The endothermic and exothermic reactions are true. There is heat either absorbed or released in the reactants and products," another said.

"Then what about in the reactions where heat isn't present? How do you explain that? You do know that there is such."

"Uh…"

Suddenly, they saw Joey staring into their conversation with a blank expression. One of them, the one who asked the question, the one with the weird moustache and the very thick eyeglasses decided to initiate a conversation.

"Good day to you, my dear sir. You fancy to utter something to us two? Your insight about our very elementary matter, perhaps? "

Joey felt dumbstruck. _What did he just say? _

"I believe he doesn't comprehend, George. Let's put it in simple terminologies. Do-you-want-something-to-say-to-us?" the other said, totally slowing down on the last sentence which was addressed to Joey, as if patronizing him completely.

Joey finally understood something from these two condescending men. "Ahh! Actually, I don't really have something to say. I was just too… what's the word? 'Englossed' in your conversation. Sounds really important," he said with a smart-look smile.

"Eh, what is 'englossed'? I think you mean 'engrossed'."

"That's what I said!"

"Don't bother with him. We have to get to the mausoleum already. We need to see that professor," the weird mustached guy asked, tugging the other man.

The man just nodded and they left Joey as if a stray dog, not wanted. Of course, Joey felt sad.

"Look down on me, will they? Okay, I'll become smarter! I'll understand them! I'll show them!"

Out of the blue, a poor man announced 'Who wants to get their college degree with only 300 dollars? Then come here!'. This of course caught Joey's attention and he went to the guy to enroll.

"300 dollars? That's what I have! Sure, I want a college degree! Sign me in!"

_And Joey went to college, learning from the poor man. Though some may see it as a rip off, he really did learn a lot, in different areas of expertise actually. And in a few months, specifically six, he was ready to show off what he's got. He started it with his friends._

"Good day to you my dear associates," he started as he entered Chandler and Monica's house.

Everybody just eyed him weirdly.

"Associates, Joe?" Monica dare asked.

"Yes, associates. Anyway, what are we having in this fine eventful evening? And what will we be examining from this box or tube if you may prefer it, filled with wires, and all other sorts of mechanisms," Joey swanked.

"Have you eaten something weird Joe? Cat's poop, perhaps?" Rachel asked.

"You make me cackle, my dear, dear Rachel. No, no, I haven't eating anything quite odd. I just went to college."

"College?" they all said together.

Joey nodded.

"But you were normal just yesterday," Phoebe started. "Well, not really normal, since you were never normal to begin with. But you were normally… you."

Joey neared Phoebe. "Ah, but you don't discern that I've been going to college for 6 months already. I've even graduated already."

They all raised a brow. This was of course unbelievable. "What's your course, Joe? And where's your diploma?" Ross asked.

"Ah! Wait," Joey said then took something from his pocket. "Here's the diploma." He handed it to Ross. "I finished different courses. In medicine, law, engineering, cooking, name it, I know it!"

Ross shook his head after reading the paper. The others wanted to see it as well and they read it too. "Joey, that isn't a real diploma. It has a forged signature. Where did you learn that where you studied was a college anyway?"

"From an old man just by at Baker Street."

"Joey, we hate to break it to you, but Ross is right." Monica said, putting her hand on Joey's shoulder to comfort him.

"How much did you spend anyway?" Chandler asked.

Joey frowned. "The three hundred bucks you gave me. Aw! I was deceived! I only sought to astonish those college kids that I'm as smart as them! They patronized me before and I abhor that feeling!"

"But, it seems like you've learned a lot," Rachel said smiling from the very nice words Joey mouthed out.

Joey's mood immediately changed. "You mean it, Rach?"

"I mean it. But you don't need to be smart Joey. Be yourself. Do you like this, boasting what you know? You may feel good at first, but don't you think you're faking yourself?" Monica asked.

Joey stopped to think. _What Monica said is right. _"Yeah, I don't really like being smart. I have to think of the perfect hardest word to sound smart. I just really want to eat. But before I do it… I have to say… 'Can we now devour some of that aromatic, enormous turkey of yours?'"

"Joey, we all love you, either you're smart or not. Come here," Phoebe said, initiating the hug.

"Okay," he said and hugged her. Everybody else joined the hug as well, forming a group hug.

_**It was a very low plot, but I told you I'll keep it short. I don't really have much will to finish this, but I do want to finish this. Do you guys want the next chapter to be the last or do you guys want more chapters? If you want more chapters… suggest me something. Next chapter, I want it to be a Mondler. If they were caught differently. Any suggestions? Though if you have other ideas, I'm open for them. Anyway, please R&R!**_


	8. They All Had Babies

_**So, this too I haven't updated for a whole year. Even more. So! I've decided of a great ending chapter on this one! TOW the What If's last chapter= What If They All Had Babies. The title says it all! I will not delay it any longer! Please R&R! Have a nice day, readers.**_

It was the usual setting at Central Perk, like any other weekend. The six friends were hanging around and doing things they usually do. Chandler was cracking up jokes as Monica tried to stop him; Rachel and Ross were insulting each other, that's the way how they show their love for each other; Phoebe and Mike were flirting with each other; and Joey? Well Joey was telling every girl he meets "How you doing" so that he could partner with someone for the day. If you know what I mean.

Weirdly, as Joey didn't get a single girl for the day, he sat down on the couch all sad. "We're not getting any younger and I'm the only one who's single! This is bad! Really baaad!"

"Awww, Joey don't say that," Monica tried to comfort him as he put her hand on his thigh. "Being married isn't the best thing in the world."

Chandler eyed Monica all shocked. "What?"

She smiled at her husband to make up for what she had just said. She didn't mean it. It just came out of him. "I mean being married to other people aside from Chandler isn't the best thing in the world. Ha, ha."

Ross tried to crack up the joke. "No, I think if you're a guy and is straight, being married to Chandler is the worst thing to the world."

Rachel, Phoebe and Mike could just laugh.

Chandler eyed them all a bit annoyed. "Ha ha! Now when he jokes, you laugh!"

"Hey, hey! We're talking about me here!" Joey interrupted.

"We're sorry Joey, continue what you're about to say," Rachel said.

"Gladly. Now. As I was saying, I'm not getting any younger and I'm still single! And all of you are having a blast! Ross and Rachel with Emma, Chandler and Monica with Jack and Erica, and Phoebe and Mike with… each other!"

Mike turned around a bit. Phoebe could just look down.

"What's wrong guys?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Joey, you're wrong. I may be happy with Mike but something is missing," Phoebe began to speak.

"Don't say it, Pheebs," Mike said. He wasn't ready yet.

"I want a baby Mike Hannigan!!!" she screamed out loud.

Silence was in the air until Mike could reason out. "But I'm not yet ready to become a father, Pheebs!"

"When will you be? I know we do _it_ every night but-" Phoebe was cut-off when Mike put his hand on her mouth to stop her from saying such embarrassing things.

"Now, now, honey, please don't tell everyone about this. People are looking at us," he explained as his hand was still blocking her mouth.

Phoebe bit his finger. "Oww!" he said and waved his finger to and fro.

"But just think of it Mike, what if we had a baby? Then everybody would have babies! Wouldn't that be great? We would be aunts and uncles to each other," she explained.

That conversation was not helping Joey at all. "Hey! What about me?!"

"Okay, what if everyone, including Joey had a baby, huh? Ever think about that?"

They all made thinking positions. Hmm… Phoebe had a point, what if?

_**What if they all had babies?**_

The scene takes place at the Bing residence, where Monica, Chandler and their kids were playing with the toys at the Living Room. The doorbell then rang and Chandler opened the door to see who it was. It was Rachel and Ross with Emma. They came for the usual weekend hang-out/ family bonding with the gang. After all, they were all aunts and uncles now.

As Ross and Rachel left Emma to play with Erica and Jack; Ross, Rachel, Monica and Chandler decided to go to the other side of the Living Room to talk about how they've been for the week. Monica first prepared some tea for all of them and Chandler started cracking up his jokes. Oh the agony for Ross and Rachel.

Again, the doorbell rang and Chandler opened the door. Ross and Rachel were saved in the meantime from his low and not-funny jokes. Absolutely not-funny jokes. Sarcastic jokes, if you call it.

As the door was opened, Mike and Phoebe were revealed with their own son, Paulo. As they stepped in the house, Paulo immediately joined the other kids to play. He was no stranger to them and in fact were really good friends to them. Mike and Phoebe then just went inside and joined Ross and Rachel. Monica finally got to serve the tea.

Finally, the doorbell rang one last time and Chandler answered it again. It was Joey with this baby bag where the baby was actually in it, right in front of Joey, just like a real father.

This kid he was carrying was his adopted son. He got tired of being the only one without a baby, so he decided to adopt one, since he couldn't stay steady with any girl or find his true love.

But he was surprisingly happy with this. The baby sure did wonders for his love life. He got more dates with it even. You could say that a baby was a babe magnet.

Anyway, going back to the story, Joey entered and brought the baby to play with the other kids. He then took a seat with the others and they all bonded about their days of the week. They had normal conversations of dinosaurs, courtesy of Ross; crepes, courtesy of Monica; fashion, courtesy of Rachel; acting, courtesy of Joey; singing, courtesy of Phoebe; and whatever Chandler does for his job now. He transferred to a new job and even Monica still didn't understand his job. At least they get a lot of money and that's what's important.

_**Back to Reality**_

"See, it would be great if we all had babies!" Phoebe said to her husband.

"Yeah," Joey nodded happily, still thinking of what might happen if he did adopt a kid.

"So? Are you okay with having a baby?" Phoebe asked Mike once more. "As I said we do it every night and-"

He cut her off again as he placed his hand on her mouth.

"Okay, okay, honey. I'm okay with having a baby."

Phoebe removed his hand from her mouth. "Then you'll be pleased to know I'm pregnant."

Mike stood up in surprise. That came out of nowhere. He never expected her to say that. He just thought that she wanted to _start_ making babies as soon as they get home. "What!?!"

She smiled even more. "I'm pregnant Mike! I just found out this morning since I didn't have my regular period, and I vomited a lot lately."

He was so overwhelmed. He didn't know what to feel.

"Aren't you happy? You said you're okay with having a baby."

He hugged her happily. "Of course I am! I'm just so happy!" Tears began to come from his eyes. Happy tears.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you Phoebe, Mi…" Monica started off speaking just fine but suddenly looked like she was going to puke. She ran off to the bathroom as fast as she could.

"What is up with her? I hope she's fine. She's been complaining too that she hasn't gotten her regular period yet, but I just told her that sometimes happens. That happened to my mom too," Chandler explained.

"Uh, Chandler, you know… that happened to your mom when she got pregnant again from her boyfriend. Remember you couldn't stop ranting about it and wished she had her period back?" Ross explained.

He stood up from his seat in surprise. "Are you saying Monica's pregnant!?!"

Rachel stood up and hugged Chandler. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! I didn't think you two could reproduce on your own! You know with Monica having an inhospitable environment and you having… slow swimmers. Oh, I just can't believe it! Phoebe and Monica are… pre…" She also looked liked she was going to puke. She ran to the bathroom as well, swiftly as she can.

Ross stood up this time. "Don't tell me…"

Chandler smiled at him sarcastically. Now he knew the feeling of his wife being pregnant.

"I did not expect this to happen around this time, I know we do it every night but-"

"See! We're not the only ones who do it every night, Mike! See!" Phoebe said all excitedly and pointed at her husband like a little girl. "Yay! Monica, Rachel and I are all gonna have…" Phoebe felt bad too and ran to the bathroom.

Mike could just sigh. "You know, there's no more surprise to me that they're all running of to the bathroom just to puke. Anyway, I'm just really happy that I'm finally gonna be a father. At first I couldn't handle it, but I can't wait for that baby to come out!"

Joey who remained all silent as he was eating a burrito and still imagining life with an adopted kid then felt something in his stomach. He afterwards ran to the bathroom too, but accidentally the girls' bathroom. Screams were heard from Rachel and the other girls, and some even left the bathroom.

Chandler, Mike and Ross all looked at each other.

"What's his deal?" Mike asked.

"I think I know. Joey was eating a spicy burrito, right?" Ross explained.

They all nodded as they looked at each other and said in unison. "The runs."

_**A/N: I loved that chapter! I loved writing it. It made me laugh. Anyway, hope you guys like it. Please review okay? Review, review! :D **_


End file.
